After Darquesse Rained Upon Them
by Lex Avalon
Summary: *CONTAIN SPOILERS* Set after The Dying Of The Light so expect spoilers. Ghastly is alive because I'm in denial. This story is basically just the gang going on more adventures and coping with stuff now that Darquesse is gone. Each chapter will be from a different characters perspective. At the moment the main ship is Ghanith, but that could change. Please enjoy! Please review :)
1. Chapter 1: Tanith

Valkyrie stumbled backwards and landed hard on the padded floor and Tanith's training room. Her stick flew from her grasp and she sighed. Pulling herself up, she picked up her stick. She stood and grinned at Tanith Low, whose curly blonde hair was tied back. She held a wooden sword in her grip. Her waistcoat was open, showing the black vest beneath, and she stood with a smile on her face, gently leaning on her fake sword.

"C'mon Val you can do better than that." she said with a grin.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and wiped a thin sheen of sweat from her forehead. Her hands went to remove her jacket and when it was off she tossed it out of the way. She stood with the stick out in front of her, her knees bent slightly, and her eyes not leaving Tanith's sword. Tanith smiled and stepped forward, bringing her sword up. She took another step forward. Valkyrie didn't move but she readied herself. Tanith took a step left and Valkyrie mirrored her. Tanith took another step forward so they were close. She wanted Valkyrie to attack first, but Valkyrie knew what would happen if she did.

Without warning, Tanith's sword swung towards Valkyrie's side and instead of diving out of the way like last time, Valkyrie moved her stick so it prevented the sword from touching her. She pushed the sword to the side like Tanith had shown her and darted out of the way, bringing her stick in an arch towards Tanith's belly. Tanith avoided that easily and she moved her sword as if to cut Valkyrie's head from her shoulders. Valkyrie, who reacted instinctively, stumbled backwards instead of ducking and Tanith rolled her eyes. Valkyrie stuck out her tongue. When Valkyrie had recovered, she faced Tanith and held the stick out in a strong two-handed grip. They began to circle each other, both of them smiling. Tanith did not attack, so Valkyrie assumed it was her turn. She lunged forwards, swinging her stick for Tanith, not really caring where it would land because she knew it would never touch Tanith. Tanith batted the stick away with annoying ease and she twisted around Valkyrie. Valkyrie spun, her stick already swinging. Tanith blocked that, of course, and Valkyrie's frustration began to creep through. She began to attack wildly, not caring about technique all that much but just concentrating on winning. She swung and Tanith blocked, again and again and Tanith was laughing now. Valkyrie felt a smile beginning to slip out but she forced it down, trying to keep a look of seriousness on her face. Tanith grinned and blocked one of Valkyrie's swings with more force this time and she pushed against her stick. Valkyrie stumbled backwards and Tanith ran towards her. Tanith flipped over her and before Valkyrie had time to turn, she kicked Valkyrie's backside and she went sprawling in a heap.

"Ow, my ass." said Valkyrie, laughing. Tanith reached down and pulled her up in a fluid motion.

"I didn't kick you that hard." said Tanith, rolling her eyes. Valkyrie was about to say something, possibly a witty retort, but stopped when she heard the sarcastic clapping from behind her. Valkyrie closed her eyes and imagined a peaceful place before turning around.

Skulduggery was standing there. He was in his usual suit and hat. He was clapping, but not in a genuine way. His head was tilted. The clapping stopped.

Valkyrie folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you had stuff to do today?" she said. "Important things."

"I have down my important things. I've found us a case."

Valkyire sighed and said, "I was supposed to train today. We agreed I would train today."

"I know we did." he said. Valkyrie could hear the sigh in his voice. "But Grand Mage Sorrows has asked for us."

"Grand Mage Sorrows always asks for us."

"That's because she knows, and we know, we're the best."

"I know. Still. Why can't you go by yourself?"

"She asked for us not just me."

Valkyrie sighed, already feeling as if the battle was lost. "Fine." she said, "Go wait in the car, I'll be a second."

Skulduggery nodded and walked out.

"Sorry" she said to Tanith as she pulled on her coat.

Tanith smiled. "No problem, duty calls."

"One day I'll just have a normal day." Valkyrie said almost wistfully.

"Yes." said Tanith, "And you'll get bored."

Valkyrie smiled. "Yeah, probably." she said. She picked up her stick and placed it on her back. "I best go, I don't want to keep China waiting."

Tanith nodded and Valkyire gave her a brief hug before walking out. Tanith didn't bother escorting Valkyrie out of her front door.

Tanith did up her waistcoat and picked up the wooden sword. She placed it in the umbrella stand which had various other wooden weapons in it. Her training room was large and sqaure, with padded floors and wooden walls. There were airconditioning units on the ceiling, and heaters on the floor. In cupboards on the wall there were towels, spare t-shirts, blindfolds, and other weird things. Her coat and her real sword was on a hook on the wall, and she removed them, keeping hold of her coat but sliding the strap on her sword around her chest. She walked out of the training room and went to her living room, placing her coat on the arm of the couch. She sat down for a minute, wondering what to do with her day, before she sighed and lay down on the couch. She lay for a while, trying to sleep, She wasn't really tired, she was just bored with nothing to do. She sighed and sat up again, tapping her fingers against her thigh, thinking. She got up. Walked into her kitchen. Put the stuff that made the coffee into the coffee machine. Waited. Got the coffee. Sat down again. Drank the coffee. Another boring day.

Tanith didn't know what to do. She felt constantly bored. Ever since Darquesse had been stopped and the apocalyse averted, everything seemed mundane. It was okay for Skulduggery and Valkyrie, they had excitement that came in the form of hitting people. They were told of things that needed to be sorted out, and they had purpose, a job. But Tanith had nothing. Nobody really trusted her anymore, not even Ghastly, and she had no clue why. What had she done as a remnant exactly? Was it something so bad that even being possessed couldn't excuse it? Tanith was lonely and confused and she hated the feeling of uncertaincy that she couldn't escape. She felt an overwhelming urge to run away, to find out what she had done as a remnant, but at the same time she just wanted to stay inside not knowing. She could remember fragments, and sometimes she had dreams about it. She remembered hints of her obsession with Darquesse. She remembered parts of The Midnight Hotel with The Monster Hunters.. She remembered cutting off Mercy's head to save Valkyrie, which was probably the only decent thing she'd done whilst possessed, but it still haunted her. She remembered him. She remembered Billy-Ray Sanguine.

Tanith remembered him loving her, but she did not remember loving him. She remembered the way he would look at her sometimes with something that could be described as admiration, but her remnant self, which was without empathy, could not see it. It chilled her. What kind of person was she during those two years that made a serial killer fall in love with her? The Sanguine she remembered was a crazy psychopath, but the Billy-Ray Sanguine she had met when she "woke up" was a different person. Scared. Almost shy. He had been timid to approach her but yet hadn't stayed away from her. He never forced himself on her and tried to hide the fact that he was in love with her. It was confusing, it was all so confusing. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape one fact:

Billy-Ray had died for her.

Tanith rememered the surprise on his face. He never wanted to die. She rememered the way he choked and spluttered as he clutched the slash on his throat, something that he had done to other people multiple times. She remembered seeing something in face as the holes where his eyes should be fixtated on her. Something that wasn't regret but something else, something that shouldn't of been in a serial killer's eyes. It was an apology. And it had broke something inside of Tanith.

Tanith rubbed her eyes. She did not love Billy-Ray Sanguine. She still didn't. But she was sorry. Sorry that he died thinking he loved her.

She felt wrong. So wrong. Like when Darquesse was stopped everyone was okay again except from her. She felt alone despite the fact that Skulduggery and Valkyrie had left little under twenty minutes ago.

Tanith groaned and lay down on the couch again, her face in a pillow and she tried to make sense of her own mind. She didn't freak out. She didn't scream and cry and punch a wall like she wanted to. She remained calm and quiet, and chewed her lip.

The doorbell rang. Tanith got up, frowning. Her house was in a mortal village and not many sorcerers knew where she lived. She never got visitors, except Skulduggery and Valkyrie, and she didn't get much post because her house was sustained by magic. She walked quielty towards the door, her sword strapped perfectly on her back, making no noise. She wondered if Valkyrie had forgotten something, but she couldn't hear the purr of the Bentley. There was no noise outside and for a second Tanith wondered if she had missed the noise of a car pulling up and stopping. She doubted she had. A hopeful thought crossed her mind, was it Ghastly? Nevertheless, Tanith took out her sword. She placed her hand on the door handle, waited for a few seconds, and ripped the door open. Stood on her front step was a mortal postman, holding a package wrapped in brown paper and string, adressed to her. By the gate of her house was a bike, which explained why she hadn't heard a car pull up. Tanith frowned and put her sword away, conjuring a smile from nowhere to assure the postman. The postman looked shocked.

"I'm just here to...you have a parcel..?" he stammered, holding the parcel out to her.

"Oh" she said, and took the parcel. "Thank you." She looked at the postman. He looked young, maybe twenty. He looked normal, but that's the best way for someone dangerous to look.

"Sorry about the sword thing..." she continued, "My nephew is a little obsessed with swords at the moment. He's two."

The postman blinked. "Your two year old nephew is obsessed with swords?"

Tanith forced a grin. "Yeah. He's an oddball." Tanith glanced around her, as if looking for her nephew. "I'm watching him" she explained, "We're playing a game. The sword's fake of course."

"Oh, okay" said the postman, smiling a little. "Of course." he said. "Would you sign please?" he held out a clipboard. Tanith took it.

"Okay..." she murmured. She put the soft parcel under her arm. She didn't write her own name. She signed the name Tabitha Low with a fluorish, and gave it back to the postman. The name Tabitha had come from nowhere, but she knew she used it before, Tanith fought back a sigh.

The postman frowned. "The parcel's adressed to Tanith Low? Not Tabitha?"

"She's my sister. I'm Tabitha."

"I'm Sam." said the postman, putting the clipboard beneath his elbow and holding out his hand. Tanith shook it politely, and was about to say goodbye when Sam began to speak again.

"I've just got this job" he began. Oh dear god no, thought Tanith. "I thought it would be boring, but it's really fun."

"Oh okay." said Tanith.

"Yeah it's better than it seems. I've just moved here actually,"

Spare me, thought Tanith.

"I know everyone because it's a small town, but I don't know you. If I saw you, I'd remember you." he smiled. Please don't. I am way to old for you. By about sixty years.

"Right." she said, folding her arms. Go away.

"Yeah. Has anyone told you you're really pr-"

"I can hear my nephew crying." said Tanith. She'd had enough. "I should find him."

"What?" said Sam, "I can't hear him?"

"I can."

"Oh. Okay, Tabitha. See you around?"

"Maybe." said Tanith. "Bye." She shut the door and shouted "Billy!" just so Sam wouldn't feel too insulted. She waited a minute and peeked out of the window. He was gone.

Tanith went into her living room with the package, and collasped onto the couch. The parcel was soft and light. It was adressed to her in a messy scrawl. She looked at it for a second and shook it. It made no noise. Tanith put it down on her lap and pulled at the string that was tied around it. It came undone pretty easily. She unwrapped the pacel, suddenly very curious, and pulled out what was inside.

Clothes. That was her first thought. Nice clothes. Like the ones she was wearing but made out of a stronger material. There were trousers, dark brown almost black that looked like leather but weren't. There was a buckle built into them, and they had a peculier stitching down the side. There were boots, which were black and thin soled, but strong. They were light and had a good grip. There was soft fur on the inside. Tanith reckoned they'd reach just below her knees. There was a waistcoat, brown and tight just like the one Tanith was wearing now. It had small buttons and no pockets. There was also two tops; a tight vest and a low cut long sleeved top, both black.

Tanith looked at them, and smiled a big goofy grin. She rubbed her thumb against the soft fabric. Ghastly, she thought. Gathering her clothes up in her arms, she ran up to her bedroom, a huge smile. He didn't hate her. He wasn't angry with her. Happiness swelled up inside Tanith like a balloon. Rushing slightly, she undressed. She took the sword off her back and tossed it on her bed. She pulled on her new clothes and marvelled at how perfect they were. They were a perfect fit. They were tight, just like she liked them, but not tight enough to restrict her movement. The boots warmed her cold feet. The trousers made the goosebumps on her legs melt away. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. They were perfect. She couldn't make the goofy smile go away.

She wanted to call Ghastly. Thank him for her wonderful clothes. She jumped down the stairs and went to her coat, which was still on the armrest of the couch. Tanith smiled. Ghastly knew she loved that coat. That's why he didn't make her one.

Tanith took out her mobile from her coat and called Ghastly. After waiting for a moment, a female voice said Number is no longer in service.

Damn, thought Tanith, putting her phone back into her coat pocket. An idea occured to her. She put on her coat, went upstairs, got her sword, slid it onto her back, went back downstairs, got her helmet, and walked outside, closing the door behind her. She walked to new black motorbike. Her old one was lost, nobody knew what happened to it. Her new one was exactly the same. Tanith put on her helmet and clambered onto her motorbike. She set off for Roarhaven.

Riding her motorbike always calmed her down, despite the fact that she was travelling fast. She loved the air against her skin and the sound of the engine on the quiet roads. Her amazing clothes kept her warm. The road to Roarhaven was one with many twists and turns, and that made it a good ride.

Tanith got there and the sorcerer stopped her, as per usual. She lifted up her visor so he could see her face, and he nodded, letting her pass. She slowed down as she approached the city. Tanith passed the ruined areas that Darquesse had destroyed. Soon after that, she parked up and left her helmet on the seat of her motorbike. She doubted that anyone would steal it, and if they did there would be trouble. Tanith walked towards the only entrance to the Sanctuary she knew. She stepped inside, suddenly sheltered from the wind.

She thought for a moment about asking the administrator if they knew where Ghastly was, but she decided against it. Tanith knew several important areas of this new and improved Sanctuary and she walked towards the one where she thought Ghastly would be at this time. Being an Elder was taking its toll, and because it was around lunch time he would probably be taking out his frustration on something. She walked towards the training center.

As Tanith neared, she could hear the unmistakable sound of fists pounding against leather. They had a steady, familar rhythm. She smiled and entered the training room silently. Ghastly didn't turn around. He was pounding the punching bag with so much force that the bar that it was hanging from trembled. Sweat was beginning to form on his t-shirt between his shoulder blades. He was wearing plain grey jogging bottoms.

Tanith cleared her throat softly. Ghastly stopped beating up the punching bag, and hesistated before turning around.

"Hey Ghastly." said Tanith, smiling.

"Hello Tanith" he said, walking towards her. The atmosphere was tense. Tanith couldn't put her finger on why.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the clothes, they're great. Really great." she paused, "I won't be able to pay you back immediatley, but after a while I-"

"Don't bother," said Ghastly, "It was no trouble."

"Oh." she said. Ghastly was within touching distance now.

Tanith hesistated, she needed to say it. "Look," she began in a rush, "I'm sorry for whatever I did as I remnant. I only remember fragments, but most of those fragments are...bad. I feel awful, I really do. Awful because I know what I did must of been bad but more awful because I haven't even bothered to find out what I did so I could make up for it. I'm a mess, I can't concentrate. There are feelings and memories that I can't shake, and I know that it wasn't me but and the same time it's hard to believe it wasn't me and everything is just hard to conprehend and I-"

Her voice broke. She wasn't going to cry. She hadn't cried in years. She would not cry.

Ghastly looked at her. She could tell he was stuck on things to say.

"I missed you, Tanith." he said.

Tanith hugged him then. She threw herself into his arms. Those arms wrapped around her waist and she fought back those tears. She could smell the sweat on his skin but she didn't mind. His arms were strong, and safe, and for a moment Tanith forgot about everything. But then it came back and hit her like a train. "I'm sorry." she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't you, Tanith. It wasn't you." he said, and Tanith felt the tiniest tear slip out from behind her eyelids. She pulled away and spun around, brushing the tear from her cheek before Ghastly could see. She was so relieved. She was no longer alone.

Tanith regained control and turned back towards Ghastly. He looked concerned, but happy at the same time.

Tanith smiled, and Ghastly smiled back. And suddenly, without even thinking, she kissed him.

Ghastly froze, and for a moment Tanith she'd made a terrible mistake, but then his arms were around her and he was kissing her back and everything was finally good. The empty space in her chest that was weighing her down evaporated. All she could feel was him, his lips on hers, his left hand on her waist, his right on her neck. Her right hand was on the back of his neck, and she could feel the edges of the symmetrical scars that covered his head. Tanith had never minded the scars. She smiled against his lips, unable to prevent it and Ghastly smiled too. They broke away, both smiling broadly.

For a moment all was silent, and Ghastly opened his mouth to say something, but he never got the words out.

"Elder Bespoke!" called a nasal voice from the doorway. Tanith didn't recognise the voice. With a strained look of calm, Ghastly said

"Yes?"

"Sorry Elder Bespoke, Grand Mage Sorrows wants to see you."

"Of course she does." he said with a sigh. Ghastly turned to Tanith, "I'll see you later."

"Actually Elder Bespoke, Grand Mage Sorrows has requested to see the both of you."

"Has she now?" said Tanith, she gestured to the door. "Lead the way." was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Valkyrie

After she left Tanith, Valkyrie walked out towards the Bentley and slid into her seat. Skulduggery's facade was activated. Skulduggery waited until Valkyrie's seatbelt was on before starting the Bentley and setting off.  
>"Uh," said Valkyrie, "Isn't the Sanctuary in the other direction?"<br>"Maybe."  
>Valkyrie frowned, and sighed. "Okay, why are we going in the other direction?"<br>"Look in your wing mirror, what do you see?"  
>Valkyrie complied. "A white van." she said.<br>"Anything else?" said Skulduggery calmly, whilst taking a sudden turn at the last minute.  
>"Jesus!" cried Valkyrie's, and she was tossed about in her seat.<br>"Nope, I'm Skulduggery." he said.  
>Valkyrie winced at his terrible, terrible, joke and looked back at the wing mirror. She frowned as the van tried to take the turn they just did. The van, lacking the Bentley's turning ability and Skulduggery's driving skill, swerved onto the other side of the road slightly. Horns blared as angry drivers cursed.<br>"Is that following us?" she said.  
>"I believe so."<br>"Is that why we didn't head to the Sanctuary?"  
>"The roads here are busy, full of mortals. If they're smart they won't want to draw attention to themselves, so they won't do anything and they'll drive away. If not-"<br>"We're in trouble?"  
>"What?"<br>Valkyrie faltered. "Usually people say that at the end of that sentence."  
>Skulduggery tilted his head, "No. I was going to say, if not they'll try to fight us in the middle of the road, and we'll win because we are better than them and have superior fighting skills."<br>"Of course." said Valkyrie. She frowned, "Are they speeding up?"  
>Skulduggery glanced out of the mirror. "Yes." he confirmed, and piled on the speed. The van had no chance of catching them.<br>"Where are we going to go?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery was still going fast, and she was pressed back into her seat.  
>"We'll see if we can lose them." he said. The white van was trying vainly to keep up, but the Bentley was miles faster and it grew further and further away from it.<br>"Well, said Valkyrie, "This is easy."  
>"Surprisingly so." he said. He carried on driving at the same speed, trying to get out of sight so that they could lose them. They rounded a corner, and zoomed past a white car parked on the side of the road, Soon after, a siren began to wail as the same car started up and drove up behind them.<br>"Uh," said Valkyrie, looking out of the back window, "I think we're being pulled over."  
>"Dammit," muttered Skulduggery, and fluidly parked the Bentley at the side of road.<br>"Be nice." said Valkyrie as the policeman walked over.  
>"I'm always nice. People say I'm charming."<br>"Those people obviously have not met you." muttered Valkyrie beneath her breath.  
>The policeman tapped the Bentley's window, with maybe a little too much force.<br>Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie, shock on his facade, "Did you see that? He just touched my car. How can you expect me to be nice to him if he just touched my car?"  
>"Skulduggery. Roll the window down."<br>After grumbling under his breath a little, Skulduggery did as he was told.  
>"Hello!" beamed Skulduggery, "Nice day isn't it? Lovely day for driving around with those noisy sirens of yours."<br>The policeman didn't look impressed.  
>"The thing is," Skulduggery continued, "You can't be pulling us over right now because we've got stuff to do. We're busy people, with busy lives. We dont have the luxury of time so we have to drive everywhere fast. We're on our way to a murder scene, you're something like a policeman right? You know about murders right?"<br>Valkyrie stifled a laugh.  
>"You cannot be stopping us because we are important people. I have natural authority. I am Detective Inspector Me, and this is my battle accessory, Detective Inspector Her. We are important people with important jobs and if it isn't too much trouble, we will be on our way know."<br>"Step out of the car, Sir." said the policeman, unamused.  
>"Why?"<br>"Because I asked you too."  
>"But I have natural authority."<br>"Step out of the car."  
>"You're being rude."<br>"Get out."  
>"I can't." said Skulduggery, "The child lock is on."<br>The policeman's face darkened, and he pulled open Skulduggery's door.  
>"Much appreciated." said Skulduggery as he climbed out. The policeman waited until he was fully out before swinging Skulduggery against the bonnet. He pulled handcuffs from his belt and went to click them on, but he frowned as they hit a wall of air a few centimeters from Skulduggery's wrists. Skulduggery looked at him, "Oops." he said, and blasted wave of air into the policeman's face. The policeman stumbled backwards and Skulduggery grabbed him and hit him .<br>Valkyrie blinked. "The hell, Skulduggery?" she shouted.  
>"Mirror!" he called, and spun around to see figures darting out of the bushes from the side of the road towards him. He clicked his fingers and fire danced in his hands.<br>Valkyrie glanced in her wing mirror, the white van had had pulled up behind them.

Valkyrie jumped out and pulled the stick from her back. She ran to Skulduggery and jumped on the nearest attacker and smacked her stick violently into his head. There was a crack and the man fell. Valkyrie smiled, and turned to the next one.  
>The next one was tall, but well muscled. "Darquesse." he snarled. His hands began to glow. <em>Energy<em>_throwe_r, thought Valkyrie, and she threw up her own hand to meet his, and white energy shot from her palm, whilst blue energy shot from his. The streams of energy met it the middle, and Valkyrie allowed hers to falter a bit so the man became more confident. Then, without warning, she increased hers and the man cried out as the white lightning struck his palm, burning it. Whilst he was panicking stumbling backwards, she rushed forwards and hit him with a good uppercut to the chin. He fell backwards and stayed on the ground.

Big arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground. He arms were strapped by her sides and her legs kicked wildly. Valkyrie landed a good kick to the side of his knee, but that man was huge and she doubted he even felt that. Thinking fast, Valkyrie tried to kick him between the legs but he saw that coming and avoided it. He was walking backwards, dragging her with him, and she grunted and thrashed. He pulled her into the white van, his arms still locking her in place. She began to bare her teeth a little, which was a bad habit that occurred when she was angry. An idea popped into her head. Valkyrie bit him.

It hurt her teeth. The man laughed.  
>"Can't hurt me, Darquesse." he said. Instead of correcting him, she went with it.<br>"Oh yeah, you got me. Damn."  
>The man cackled. He didn't seem to get sarcasm. "Oh yeah. I knew you weren't that powerful. I knew I'd get my revenge."<br>"Oh no." said Valkyrie, slowing and carefully moving her arms so that her hands could touch. She began to pour energy into her hands, a trick she'd learned from Darquesse. She was careful not to let any of the bright light slip out from between her fingers. She kept thrashing her legs to keep up the act, "What are you going to do?" she whispered with as much fear as her ego could bare.  
>"Kill you." said the man happily. Valkyrie wondered about his mental well-being as the pleasant burning in her hands intensified. She glanced out of the window and saw Skulduggery still fighting some of those guys.<br>"Oh," she said, trying to sound sad. "Can I at least know the name of the...great...man who will end me?"  
>"Fury." he said, "Big Fury."<br>"Big...Fury?" muttered Valkyrie. Big Fury was crazy. She didn't even know what to think. The burning in her hands reached boiling point.  
>"Big Fury?" she said, slightly exasperated.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Sorry."<br>Valkyrie opened her hands, and the van blew apart. Fury was thrown off her and she shook off the numb feeling in her arms. Fury didn't get up. The men around Skulduggery had been hit by the blast, but Skulduggery himself had made a wall of air that had shielded him. Valkyrie climbed up the crater she made and Skulduggery pulled her out. "Your doing?" he asked,  
>Valkyrie grinned, "Oops." she said as she stepped onto one of the vans tires, debris was scattered all around. He opened her mouth to say something but a pain so sudden tore through her body and she screamed and fell back into the hole, her head smacking onto a rock. Her body spasmed as it burned, and she gritted her teeth, only half aware of the blood dripping from her forehead into her eyes. The pain pulsated through her body making her limbs jerk out and she cried out "Skulduggery!" but she only got halfway through the word before it faded into a whimper. She didn't even know what was going on around her.<p>

Seconds, minutes, or hours later Skulduggery was beside her. She knew he was saying something but only fragments got through. It was like a badly tuned radio.  
>"Valk..ie...an...ear me?" he said, and then more clearly, "Valkyrie? ...hear me?"<br>A moan escaped her lips. Skulduggery picked her up in his arms and ran her to the car. He strapped her in and she drifted off for a while, lost. She was slightly aware of him talking urgently into the phone, perhaps angrily, as he drove with haste. "I don...ow." he was saying. "You heard...yes...obviously..." and then clearly, as if he was shouting in her ear. "I am sure dammit!"  
>Valkyrie blacked out and was submerged in the fog.<p>

When Valkyrie woke she knew where she was instantly. The Sanctuary. She could tell because of the hushed voices and the wheeze of medical machines, and the smell of disinfectant that was at every hospital. Her body was heavy. Her head felt like someone had shoved bricks into it. She was elevated and her toes tingled. Her neck felt like someone had shoved a knife in it. Groaning, she peeled her eyes open. Skulduggery was sat in a chair next to her hospital bed, his facade off but facing away from her. She tried to speak but her tongue was too heavy and she couldn't. She tried again and a grunt managed to force itself out. Skulduggery looked around at her.  
>"Oh," he said, "Hello."<br>Valkyrie couldn't speak and looked at him helplessly.  
>"Don't worry," he said, "Doctor Synecdoche said you'd regain the use of most of your muscles within a few minutes, the rest within the hour. Hopefully the use of your vocal cords will be the latter."<br>She glared at him.  
>"Oh right, yes, sorry. I suppose you want to know what happened."<br>Valkyrie nodded but then realised she couldn't move her head.  
>"I'll take that as a yes. Do you remember Lightning Dave?" he said. She did. "He had the power to control lightning, but it was weak because he never bothered to train it. As long as it could hurt people, Lightning Dave was okay with it."<br>Valkyrie wanted to nod.  
>"You were attacked by a man called Void. We only know his last name, but I intend to find out more. He had trained for years to make his electricity powers stronger. He got good enough to be able to call down natural lightning from the sky and use it. He attacked you because you hurt his son, Fury. You were basically struck by lightning. You'll probably scar."<br>Valkyrie frowned.  
>"There's not much they can do. They fixed up the cut on your head, but your neck is different."<br>She could feel a tingling in her lips, "Have you found out what China wanted us for?" she croaked.  
>Skulduggery sighed. "Of course <em>you<em>would regain control of your voice first. And no, I didn't. I was here."  
>"Oh." she said with a voice like sandpaper. Feeling came back to her legs, and she wiggled her toes. She moved her legs slowly, working her way up until she could feel a painful prickle in both of her legs.<br>"Ow." she said,  
>"What?"<br>"Pins and needles." she said, and swung her legs onto the floor. She was still wearing her boots. Valkyrie stood and stumbled slightly and Skulduggery steadied her.  
>"Easy." he said. "You have just been struck by lightning."<br>"I've had worse." she smiled and tingling lit up her face. "Why didn't Ghastly's clothes protect me?" she asked.  
>"They would of, but the bolt hit your neck just above your collar. Void knew how to aim."<br>"Ah," Valkyrie said and stretched. She touched the skin on the back of her neck and frowned, it was sore but felt smooth, like it was a horrendous sunburn.  
>"Here." said Skulduggery, passing her a mirror, he had another one in his hand and he allowed her to adjust it slightly. She leant forwards and angled her own mirror so that she could her her neck. She moved her hair out of the way. On her neck was a brilliant red ragged diamond, and coming from that were strands of red that mimicked lightning. She pulled her coat off and examined it more carefully. The scar or wound or whatever it was crawled down her spine and towards her shoulders.<br>"When is heals properly, the entrance wound," Skulduggery touched her neck and traced the ragged diamond. "will disappear. The red lightning bolts will not, but they will go white. The exit wound," he took her right hand and turned it palms up. An uneven circle of red was on her palm, and snaking down towards it were more scarlet lightning bolts. "Will also go." he dropped her hand.  
>"Cool," said Valkyrie.<br>"What?"  
>"It'll look cool. I'll look cool with loads of white lightning bolts on me. It'll match my tattoo." she gestured to her left arm where the Merryn Sigil was.<br>Skulduggery tilted his head. "Did that lightning strike effect your brain?"  
>She whacked him on the head.<br>"Ow." he said, and whacked her back, avoided the stitches on her head.  
>"Ouch, what was that for?"<br>"You hit me."  
>"You were being mean."<br>"You were being weird."  
>"Your always weird."<br>She whacked him again but then realised it was true.  
>He flicked her cheek.<br>"Hey! I'm injured!"  
>"You'll be more injured if you don't stop hitting me." Skulduggery murmured beneath his breath, amusement in his voice. He began to walk out and Valkyrie followed, grinning despite herself as she limped out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Ghastly

Ghastly slid his hands into the pockets of his jogging bottoms as he walked. He kind of wished he was wearing something else in front of Tanith, but it couldn't be helped. His usual clothes were in the changing room near the training room, but China didn't like to be kept waiting. frown crossed his face. He didn't know the mage that was leading them by name, but he had the feeling he had seen him before. He let the man lead them away because he knew that people liked it when they felt like they had authority. He had never seen that man before, but assumed that it was one of China's old correspondents that she'd managed to get back in her service now that Eliza Scorn had been "taken care of". He didn't really know how she'd succeeded in getting her old informants back, but he imagined it was something despicable. Ghastly kept himself aware and cautious, but wasn't worried. The mage wasn't the most intimidating of people and seemed at ease, but that didn't mean that Ghastly should be off guard. However a man of the sorcerer's size didn't stand a chance against Ghastly and Tanith. Tanith had her sword, which could take a man's head faster than an eye blink. But Ghastly still stayed on guard; it was an old habit that refused to fade.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Tanith's head turn towards him. He glanced at her and she smiled softly and he smiled back. She turned away, not out of rudeness, and walked on. He carried on watching her, his smile not fading. Ghastly loved her. He knew that now. The thrill of getting her back and being able to be with her confirmed his suspicions. He didn't know if she loved him or just liked him, but he knew that he loved her and that was the only thing that could ever matter. He loved the way she walked lightly on the balls of her feet, soundless. He loved the way she was strong and could defend herself better than most men could. He loved the look of her toned arms, and her lean legs. She was fierce but still managed to be funny at the same time. Almost unconsciously, she reached up and took her hair from its ponytail, and it tumbled down her back. She shook out her hair. Tanith's gaze turned to Ghastly and he averted his eyes. She raised her eyebrows and smiled. He shrugged.

They walked to China's room of mirrors and the sorcerer held the door for them, a polite smile on his face. Tanith smiled back and Ghastly nodded. The door shut behind them. Ghastly didn't feel China's "pull" anymore. He still knew that she was beautiful, and nobody could deny it, but ever since Tanith had been back the effect had been dulled.

Tanith walked in and raised her eyebrows as she looked at the room. The mirrors reflected every single corner of the room towards China. Now that the Black Cleaver was gone, she had carved invisible sigils into every available surface. The room looked harmless enough, but it was a fortress.

China surveyed them for a second, her eyes lingering on Tanith's new clothes. The corner of her mouth curved upwards slightly and she looked at them with a hint of amusement in her eyes

"You wanted to see us, China?" said Ghastly.

"Grand Mage Sorrows, Elder Bespoke." China said.

"I still want to know how you managed that." said Tanith, smiling and putting her hands into her pockets.

"I managed it how I usually manage things," replied China, "With an abundance of wit and style."

Tanith rolled her eyes, and waited for China to elaborate on why she called them here. She didn't say anything. She just crossed her arms and waited.

"Ummmm?" said Tanith,

"Are you going to tell us why you called us here?" asked Ghastly.

"Yes. We're just waiting for Detectives Pleasant and Cain."

"But they left before me?" said Tanith, frowning. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." said China, her face flickering into a frown for a second before returning to its normal perfection. Ghastly knew that she didn't like not knowing things. Tanith fell silent and they all waited.

Seconds later the door behind them opened and Ghastly didn't even have to turn to see who it was because of the excessive amount of mirrors. He looked at the mirror to the left of China and saw Skulduggery walk in and hold the door for Valkyrie, who was walking with a slight limp. She grinned at them as she entered.

"What happened?" asked China, straight to the point as usual.

"Uh, complicated." said Valkyrie, her voice croaking slightly.

"We got followed as we left Tanith's house," said Skulduggery, "and we were attacked. Valkyrie didn't get hurt-"

"Valkyrie did get hurt." interrupted Valkyrie, frowning and looking at him.

"-seriously." finished Skulduggery, spinning around to Valkyrie. "Why did you refer to yourself in third person?"

Valkyrie opened her mouth to say something but was cut of by China clearing her throat. They turned to her again.

"Who attacked you?" she asked.

Skulduggery answered, "Avas Void and a few other people I didn't recognise.

China raised her eyebrows, "Avas Void? You're sure? I had heard he was dead."

Ghastly fought of a smile, China hated incorrect information.

"We're sure." said Valkyrie before Skulduggery could say anything, "Look." She removed her jacket, turned around and lifted her hair from the back of her neck. Tanith walked to her and glanced at the scar peeking out from under Valkyrie's shirt. She pulled her T-shirt down a little so she could see more clearly,. Her eyes widened. Ghastly came forward and winced slightly at the marks on Valkyrie's skin. It looked painful.

"Ouch?" Tanith asked,

"Ouch." confirmed Valkyrie, nodding.

China's face was impassive but she stood and walked forwards. Being very careful, she examined the mark. She stepped back and sat down. Valkyrie put her jacket back on.

"Void's work?" asked China,

"Yeah" said Valkyrie.

"Hmm." said China.

"China," began Skulduggery, but hesitated when she glared at him. "...Grand Mage Sorrows, why did you call us here? Myself and Valkyrie were about to work a case."

China stood and clasped her hands in front of her. "I received a message this morning from one of my informants that told me something interesting about Erskine Ravel."

Everyone's faces darkened, and Skulduggery's head tilted slowly.

"As you are aware, he was, in a way," she glanced at Skulduggery, "executed for the murder of Anton Shudder, and the attempted murder of Elder Bespoke. After Ravel died, I sent out teams of people to try and track down the people that were working with him. Those teams had to be called off because of the Darquesse threat, but now she's gone. I sent out those teams again after we defeated her, and they came back with something interesting. Over the years, the allies of the child of the spider searched for people to recruit to their cause. These people had to be magical, of course, but they had to be people that disappearances would not be noticed by ordinary mages. They went after people who had magic, lots of it, but did not know of it. The people they found were mostly young adults and children, and they took them from their homes and used sensitive to remove them from their parent's memories. These people went through several stages of training, in magic and in combat, and when they were done they were hidden away. They were, if you like, frozen in time. Several of these people were sorcerers that people had forgotten about. Who were powerful but had chosen to live lives away from crowds. They took them by force and removed their memories. They then trained them and then hid them away and gave them mortal lives. These people need to be rescued, and the sorcerers need to be returned to their own world."

"Wow." said Valkyrie. "That's... unbelievable."

"It is. But I assure you that the informant is completely reliable."

"How do we recover their memories?" asked Skulduggery.

"This has been going on for a few centuries. The mortals families will long be dead. The mortals themselves will predictable be in the same state physically and mentally, and I think it will be better if we give them new lives. The sorcerers however should be easy, my source tells me, all you would need to do is say their taken name to them."

"That is rather easy." said Tanith, "Too easy. Do we know who they are?"

"We know their names." said China, "And where they are. But not who is who."

"Oh," said Valkyrie. "So we just have to read some names of a list and they should be okay?"

"I believe so."

"Right." said Ghastly, "And you want us to track them down? All of them?"

"If you wouldn't mind." said China, smiling at him. It didn't have the same effect as it used to.

"Just us four?" said Tanith.

"We have a dozen cleavers at your disposal and I'm sure you can call in The Monster Hunters to help you if you can drag them away from their dragon hunting."

Ghastly frowned, "But dragons don't exist?"

Skulduggery went to speak but was cut off by Valkyrie. "But we saw one! We found it in the caves beneath Gordon's house. It was huge and angry and it was so cool! It breathed fire and everything and its name is Gordon!"

"Really?" said Tanith, grinning. "You named the fearsome dragon after your uncle? Cool."

Ghastly turned to Skulduggery, "A dragon?"

"Yes."

"Cool." Ghastly said, shrugging.

"But how did they get down to the caves?" asked Valkyrie, "How did they kn-" she paused and looked at Skulduggery, "Oh."

"What?" he said,

"You told them."

"No I did not."

"Why?"

"They were really excited and asked really nicely."

Valkyrie glared at him. "You told them where to find Gordon The Dragon."

Skulduggery hesitated, "Not the exact location."

Valkyrie frowned, "What if they tame him before I get the chance? What if they come out riding him and I'll look stupid because I found the dragon but am not riding it?"

"Uh."

"What if they find it's cool dragon eggs and they hatch and they raise the baby dragons as their own?"

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"It could! If they come out riding a dragon then I will never forgive you."

"Right."

There was a pause. Ghastly glanced at Tanith. She grinned.

"Do you have a list of places and names for us?" asked Skulduggery.

"Yes." said China, stepping forwards and handing him some paper. "However first I recommend that you find the Monster Hunters and either work with them or just let them know about what is going on. Just find them."

"Yes!" said Valkyrie, "I mean...okay, yeah. We'll find them."

"You won't be going near the dragon." said Skulduggery.

"His name is Gordon." said Valkyrie.

Skulduggery sighed. "Yes, of course." he turned to China, "We'll be on our way then."

"Good luck." she said, as they turned to walk away. "Dragon's aren't allowed in the Sanctuary, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie turned around and smiled, "Now that's just mean." she said as she and Skulduggery walked out of the room. Ghastly could hear her excited babbling about dragons as the door shut behind them.

"Same for us then?" asked Tanith.

"Yes." said China, passing Ghastly a folded piece of paper.

"I'll need to get changed first." said Ghastly, gesturing to his training clothes "But it won't take long."

"I see." said China, "Would you mind contacting Dexter Vex and Saracen Rue, and inform them of the situation?"

"Not at all." said Ghastly, "They've had had enough time for their 'Lives Of Adventure'. It'll be nice to make them work for a change."

China smiled. "Good. I shall see you soon, I hope."

"Goodbye." said Tanith, and China nodded

They walked towards the door, and Ghastly passed Tanith the list of names. She glanced at it, and passed it back. Tanith raised a hand in farewell.

"Good luck." China called as the door shut behind them.


	4. Chapter 4: Valkyrie

Valkyrie was agitated. She wasn't agitated by the fact she was down in the caves below Gordon's house again. She wasn't agitated by the the thought of all of the monsters that lurked down here in the darkness. She wasn't even agitated by the fact that because her magic was straight from the Source, she would be a beacon for every single monster in these caves, and a feast if they got their hands, or whatever else they had, on her.

In reality, Valkyrie was agitated because of the dragon. It wasn't because of the sheer size of it or the fire that speed from its mouth or the talons that were as long as she was tall. She was agitated because she didn't want The Monster Hunters to steal the dragon she had found and named. She wanted to find it and train it into a fearsome pet, and grin as bad guys trembled at the thought of Valkyrie Cain and Gordon The Dragon. Valkyrie wanted to ride Gordon The Dragon into the sunset and wave at Gracious and Donegan as their faces fell with shame.

Piercing through the fog of her fantasies, she heard Skulduggery sigh and say; "You're thinking about the dragon again, I can tell."

Valkyrie turned the beam of her torch to his face. It lit up his skull and made shadows dance in his eye sockets.

"So?" said Valkyrie, frowning.

"It isn't going to happen."

"It might."

"It won't."

Valkyrie glared at him and turned her torch to the path of front of them again, "Don't crush my dreams." she said. Skulduggery sighed.

They walked on for a while through the caves, towards were they thought they'd seen the dragon. Occasionally, a bug, or something equally gross, would cross their path, and Valkyrie would kick it violently back into the darkness. They came to a wall of broken rock that wasn't there the last time they had been here.

"Gracious and Donegan's work, I assume." said Skulduggery, examining the wall.

"How do you know?" asked Valkyrie.

Skulduggery turned his skull to her. "You tell me."

"Ermm..." said Valkyrie, looking at the rubble closely, "The singe marks? And...craters from their energy throwing?"

"Yes. It looks like they were attacked and they collapsed the tunnel to get away."

"But dont they have Fletcher with them now?"

"Yes but there's no point in Fletcher teleporting them out just so they can start from the beginning."

"Ah," said Valkyrie, "I see. Are we going to have to... go through?"

"That would be easier."

Valkyrie groaned and Skulduggery wrapped his arm around her. Valkyrie clutched his waist and closed her eyes. She felt the rock around them shift in a roar, and she kept her mouth and eyes tightly closed as gravel hit her face. She held her breath for what seemed ages and then they appeared on the other side.

"See?" murmured Skulduggery, letting go of her, "That wasn't so bad."

Valkyrie grimaced and brushed dirt from her shoulder. "I hate that."

They walked on and after a while the tunnel widened into a huge cavern that Valkyrie recognised. They had arrived. The tentacles of the monster were still hanging from the ceiling, and she shuddered at the memory. A light from a lantern was glowing by the edge of the drop, and a figure was lounging against a rock. As they approached, the figure stood.

"Skulduggery? Valkyrie?" said Fletcher, squinting at them, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Gracious and Donegan." said Valkyrie, walking over to him. By the lantern on the floor was a huge metal hook that had been hammered into the rock. Attached to it were several ropes which disappeared over the edge. "Are they down there?"

"Yup." said Fletcher. "I'm supposed to jump off the edge and teleport them out if I hear the signal."

"And what is the signal?" asked Skulduggery, moving to look at the ropes.

"Screaming apparently."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and glanced over the edge. The ropes disappeared into the darkness a few metres down. "And what if you get into trouble up here?"

Fletcher frowned. "They didn't say, but I assume that I just scream heroically and jump off the edge."

Valkyrie grinned. She turned to Skulduggery, "Do we fly down then?"

"And how am I supposed to carry you all?" said Skulduggery, "No, you can stay here. I'll take Fletcher down and then we'll all teleport back up."

Valkyrie's face fell. "Aw, but-"

"You are not going near the dragon, Valkyrie."

She closed her mouth and folded her arms. She looked off into the darkness, a frown on her face.

"Are you sulking now?" asked Skulduggery

She said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said. He held his arm out, "Fletcher?"

"Right, yes." sad Fletcher and took his arm.

"If you need anything..." began Skulduggery, as they lifted into the air. Valkyrie cut him off with a glare.

"Okay." he said, "Sorry for interrupting your sulking. We'll be back in a second."

They disappeared over the edge.

Valkyrie turned away and collapsed onto the ground, staring at a rock. She had wanted to find that dragon so much, but instead she was here on some boring version of guard duty. Why were dragons so cool? Apart from the wings and the fire-breathing they were pretty much giant lizards. It wasn't like they were reallyunusual, like mermaids or griffins which were two species kind of mashed together. There were lots of other supposedly mythical creatures that were strange as well, like a unicorn or a pegasus or...what was the other one that she'd always liked? She couldn't think of its name or picture it. Did it begin with l or m or something similar? She thought it was from some sort of old mythology, maybe Greek or Egyptian but she wasn't sure. She couldn't remember. Not that it mattered.

Valkyrie stood, walked over to the drop and looking down. She couldn't see a thing. She kicked some pebbles and they vanished. She couldn't even see the orange glow of the dragon's fire like last time. That was disappointing. She walked along the edge to the tentacles, which were curling madly, searching for the prey that it knew was close. She shivered at the memory of being dragged towards that gaping mouth. She picked up a stone and launched it at the tentacles. It hit exactly where she'd wanted it to and they twisted and reeled in apparent frustration. Valkyrie smiled.

She sat once again and lent against a large bit of rock protruding from the ground. She was bored. The Monster Hunters must of gotten pretty far down if it was taking Skulduggery this long to get to them. However he did have Fletcher with him, which decreased the speed of any simple task by about 50%. Sighing, she closed her eyes and waited.

A few seconds later came a sound. Maybe a grunt. And occasional clopping. It came from behind her quite a way away. It didn't sound like the others so Valkyrie kept very still, and tried to limit her breathing. She opened her eyes very slowly but that didn't do much good because she wouldn't dare turn around. The clopping was travelling from side to side, at walking pace. There were more grunts and heavy breathing as whatever the thing was moved around. Valkyrie didn't dare breathe and she kept her eyes fixed ahead on the drop that seemed more intimidating than usual. She swallowed. Waited.

The sound grew closer, but she still didn't move, hoping that it wouldn't see her and move on. The sound grew faster and louder, the click-clacking echoing eerily around the cave. Then it slowed to a stop and Valkyrie could almost picture the thing looking at her. She readied herself, bracing her hands against the floor.

The thing roared and the noise rushed towards her. Valkyrie waited until the last minute before diving to the side and coming up in a crouch. The creature skidded to a stop, barely escaping tumbling over the edge, and let out an ear splitting roar of frustration. She glanced at the thing for a few seconds and saw that it was huge, about three times her size, and human shaped. It had a bare torso and hair everywhere, with a bulls head instead of a mans.

Minotaur?

The minotaur turned and spotted Valkyrie, grunting and showing off yellow teeth and yellow eyes. It was still standing right on the edge. She stood and flicked out her hand, feeling the white lightning erupt from her finger tips and hit her target; the minotaur's chest. It went straight around it like the creature wasn't really there.

"Okay." Valkyrie muttered.

It gave another roar that made Valkyrie's bones shake. It's hoof pawed the ground for a few seconds before it charged. She just managed to twist away out of it's way before it went running through the place she'd just been standing. It stumbled to a stop and Valkyrie realised that it was her standing near the edge now. She swallowed.

It ran at her and yet again she leaped out of the way at the last second, hoping it would run off the edge. It didn't. One of its black horns had caught her shoulder, and the force of it sent her stumbling. That would bruise. It had also managed to stop itself before it fell. Damn.

The minotaur turned and faced her, and Valkyrie realised she needed a new plan if she wanted to stay alive. She stood and found herself zipping her coat, which was a habit when she felt like she was about to have a fight. It had saved her life many times. She really needed to thank Ghastly for that at some point. She took in a breath and felt the energy form around her clenched fists in two domes. She looked at the minotaur.

It charged, and this time Valkyrie knew what she was going to do. Using the white lighting, she propelled herself to the side. It kind of felt like flying. She twisted in the air and landed on her feet, using her magic as brakes. Now she was on the edge, lightning curling up her arms. She only had one shot at this, and if it went wrong...well, she didn't want to think about it. It spun around and blared at her with those yellow eyes, she waited.

"C'mon..." she murmured.

It roared and ran at her.

"Good boy." Valkyrie said and smiled. She waited and pushed the white energy out of her hands, hoping it would make her fly a little like Iron Man. She angled herself backwards slightly, She was launched into the air and she curled in a ball, making herself as small as possible. The minotaur passed beneath her and she placed her feet on its head and pushed off, hoping to grab the cliff ledge. For a moment, relief washed through her, but then she felt something catch against her ankle and pull her backwards. She cursed and cried out as she fell with the minotaur, and she tried to untangle herself. Her trouser leg had caught on its horn. Of course.

They fell but Valkyrie managed to yank her foot free and push away from it. It snarled at grabbed at her with it's clawed fingers, but she used the white lightning to propel herself away from it. She flew through the air and fought down a scream as she continued to spiral downwards. Iron Man made it look easy. She needed to slow down. Skulduggery couldn't catch her unless she slowed down.

Beating down the urge to panic, Valkyrie forced her hands to push out that hot energy, slowly at first but then faster as she could feel it taking effect. She watched the minotaur disappear in the kept her handslocked, by her sides. They got hotter and hotter until she let out the tiniest bit of energy out. She felt herself slow slightly, and very carefully she let out more and more energy until she had slowed almost completely. She wanted to smile but she refused to let herself. She didn't want to tempt fate.

The effort to keep herself in the air was immense, but the thought that she was practically flying by herself sent any sensations of exhaustion out of her mind. Her mind went to Darquesse, and the joy she had felt when she had first flown on her own. Guilt coursed through her and she almost let herself fall in shame. If she had just held on, and not given up, she could of saved more people. But she didn't. She was weak and foolish and she deserved whatever pain she felt from the day Darquesse had been sent away. She tried to swallow down that lump in her throat, but failed. She could of saved Stephanie and Solomon. They shouldn't of died. Tanith had told her how Sanguine had died protecting her. He had tried to kill Valkyrie on many occasions, but that didn't mean he should of died like that. Valkyrie tried to push away all of those guilty thoughts so she could save herself ad get back to Skulduggery and her family, but one thought pushed through her mentally barriers and made her drop a few metres in the air.

She had murdered her sister.

Before she could dwell on it, she forced it into the dark corner of her mind that contained all of her bad memories. Valkyrie imagined beating it away with a stick.

Valkyrie pushed out more energy and she stopped, hovering there. It was very difficult to keep herself up right and she felt like if she moved then she'd go spiralling off into a wall or something. At least she could see the wall. But not the ropes that were supposed to be holding Gracious and Donegan if they fell. Surely she hadn't fallen past them?

Maybe that wasn't it. Maybe when she had propelled herself away from the minotaur she had gone futher to the right that what she'd thought. It was fine. All she had to do was travel along the wall until she found the ropes again. It was fine.

It didn't feel very fine.

Panic was beginning to leak into her her mind and nasty visions of her getting lost in the open air and dying surrounded by darkness invaded her mind. She took deep breaths, remaining calm. She couldn't freak out now, she'd likely fall. She could freak out later when she was out of these stupid caves and back on solid ground.

Gently, she moved herself forward. Valkyrie's toes were beginning to tingle and her feet were ice cold, which was what always happened when she was up high. For once she was grateful for the gloom because it prevented her from seeing the bottom of the pit. If there was one. She moved herself towards the wall very slowly, despite the immense effort that it took to hover. She looked for a ledge or something similar to grab onto, until she saw a small looking cave protruding from the wall. For a second, Valkyrie hesitated. She doubted that any dark tunnels in these caves was something to celebrate. Anything could be in there. Those creatures that had got her stuck in that tunnel could be in there. She could get stuck in another tunnel. She fought down the panic. Again.

Valkyrie gave herself three seconds to get from in the air to the ledge. She counted in her head, taking a deep breath on each number. She fought away the memories of getting stuck in a tunnel, and launched herself forward. She thought about half a way into her "flight" that she had probably used a lot more force than necessary to get her to the ledge. She knew for certain when she went face-first into the wall, and fell down onto the thin ledge. She stabled herself with her hands and let out a groan. She stood and brushed the dirt off her clothes, and checked her nose for any blood. There was none. That had hurt.

Valkyrie muttered to herself about practicing her flight skills, but began walking along the ridge in the direction were she thought the ropes would be; left. Her hands were shaking and slightly numb, which was a strange side effect from using her power.

After a few long minutes of walking, Valkyrie came to the part where the ledge stopped. She stayed a metre or so from the edge, just in case it was unstable. She looked around and saw nothing extraordinary on the wall or around the drop, but she decided to look closer at the wall and floor. She saw that the wall had a few tennis ball sized craters that had black tinged edges. Gracious and Donegan perhaps? Valkyrie put her hand against it and felt a slight warmth on her palm. It wasn't that old. She moved carefully to the edge, her hands in position to catch her if the floor collapsed beneath her. She looked down, and saw nothing except darkness. She looked up and saw the torn edge of several ropes. Valkyrie felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.

Valkyrie didn't want to worry, everybody would be fine. Fletcher was with them and even if they fell he could teleport them to the top. Skulduggery could fly. They were okay. She knew that she needed to get back to the top, but she wasn't quite sure how yet. Then an idea popped into her head. She tensed, steeling herself for what she was about to do. She stood as close to the edge as she dared, looking up at the rope, and counted to three. On three she pushed off with her magic and flew into the air. Valkyrie did her best to keep herself steadily rising, but she ended up shooting towards the rope like a rocket. She passed it, cursed, and cut off her magic and threw out her hands to catch the rope. She gasped as she missed. She managed to grab the rope and her weight dragged her down and gave her a viscous rope burn. Just as she got a decent grip, the rope dropped suddenly by a few metres and that sent her heart to her throat. It stopped abruptly and Valkyrie swung into the wall, her clothes absorbing what little impact there was. She clung to the rope, swinging slightly in the air. She let out the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Valkyrie swallowed and avoided looking down

She hung there for a moment, recovering. After she'd had a moment, she braced her feet against the rock and pulled up, grunting with the effort. She took a step and pulled herself up. Each step moved her about thirty centimetres. This was going to take a while.

"What are you trying to achieve by that?" said Skulduggery.

Valkyrie yelped and nearly lost grip of the rope. She twisted her head around and saw Skulduggery in the air, his arms folded, leaning against a wall of air.

"How long have you been there?" said Valkyrie, frowning.

"Not long." he said, holding out his arms.

"Did you find Gracious and Donegan?" she asked, ignoring his arms.

"Yes. Come on." he said, motioning her to jump. "They weren't too happy about being dragged away from their dragon searching, so I want to get back up there so they don't start looking again."

Valkyrie hesitated. Unwillingly, she glanced down.

"I'm not going to drop you, Valkyrie." he said.

She bit her lip. "I know."

"Then jump."

Valkyrie inhaled and then let herself fall back into Skulduggery's waiting arms. The second that she was in the air made her stomach writhe like it was filled with snakes. Skulduggery adjusted his grip on her and then began to fly upwards.

"Why are you down here anyway?" he asked.

Valkyrie retold her story about the minotaur.

"A minotaur?" he said, "You're sure?"

Valkyrie nodded.

Skulduggery sighed, "Do me a favour and don't tell The Monster Hunters about it until we're well away from here."

"Gotcha." said Valkyrie as the came over the ledge. Skulduggery set her down.

"Hey Valkyrie." said Gracious and Donegan in sync.

"Hey guys." she said, smiling.

"Oh there you are." said Fletcher, who was standing by Gracious and Donegan, "Where'd you go?"

"Got attacked by a..." she glanced at Skulduggery and then The Monster Hunters, "...some sort of creature. It took us both off the edge. I managed to slow my fall, the... creature did not."

"What creature was it?" asked Donegan.

"Something...weird. With horns."

"Oh." said Donegan.

"You can't remember anything else?" asked Gracious, frowning.

"Nope." she said immediately, "Sorry."

The was a awkward silence.

"Did you, um, find the dragon then?" asked Valkyrie.

The Monster Hunters drooped.

"We don't want to talk about it." they said sadly.

"Aw," said Valkyrie, fighting the evil grin that was threatening to spread across her face. "What a shame."

They looked at her, and she grinned. Everybody was quiet.

"Next time..." Gracious muttered beneath his breath.

"Good luck with that." said Valkyrie.

Gracious and Donegan looked like they were going to say something, but Skulduggery intterupted. "You should get to The Sanctuary, and to China. You know she doesn't like to be kept waiting. Fletcher, do you think you could teleport them there?"

"Of course." he said.

"Great." said Donegan, the awkward moment before forgotten. Himself and Gracious took Fletcher's arms.

"Bye." said Donegan.

"See ya." said Gracious, waving with his free hand.

Fletcher grinned, "Bye guys." and they were gone.

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery and smiled, "What now?" she asked.

"You are very happy that Gracious and Donegan didn't find Gordon The Dragon aren't you?"

"Very, very happy."

"They'll try again you know."

"I know."

"They might find it next time."

"I don't want to think about it."

They began to walk, and Valkyrie put her hands in her pockets. "What now?" she repeated.

"Well we have to track down the sorcerers that have for their identities."

"You have the list of names?"

"Of course."

"And location?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"So where are we going?"

Skulduggery paused and pulled out the list from his pocket. He studied it for a moment.

"England." he said, "We're going to England."


	5. Chapter 5: Tanith

After Ghastly had changed out of his gym clothes, they decided to try and call Dexter and Saracen. Ever since both of their near death experiences, they had run off to live a life of excitement. Tanith didn't blame them; Saracen had had a wall collapse on him and Dexter had had a remnant ripped out of his throat. She remembered the killer sore throat she had after her remnant had been evicted, and winced when she realised that she had been healed before she awoke. Dexter had been left there to die, but despite all of the odds stacking against him, he lived.

Ghastly pulled out his phone, "I doubt this will work."

Tanith shrugged, "Worth a shot."

Ghastly dialled Saracen's number. It rang for a good minute and Ghastly was about to hang up when Saracen answered.

"Ghastly?" yawned Saracen, a croak in his voice.

"Hello Saracen. You sound tired."

"Well, I would be. It's eight o'clock in the morning here."

"Well, do you think you'll be able to drag yourself out of bed?"

"Urmm..." Saracen mumbled. Tanith heard the rustle of what she assumed to be bedsheets on the other end of the line. Saracen cleared his throat. "...why?"

Ghastly recounted China's story.

"Oh...oh right." mumbled Saracen, "I'm sure, in theory, I could get on the case."

"Are you busy?"

Saracen was quiet for a moment, "Not busy busy." he said,

Ghastly narrowed his eyes and Tanith smirked.

"Where exactly are you, Saracen?" asked Ghastly.

There was a long pause.

"Saracen?"

Saracen sighed, "Vegas."

Ghastly took a long breath and closed his eyes. He spoke very slowly "So when you've been telling people that you're very busy, you've been gambling, drinking, and flirting. To put it nicely."

"Not really..." he tried, but gave up. "Yes" he said, and Tanith heard him swallow. "I just fancied a...break after everything."

Ghastly sighed, defeated. "Well if you do manage to separate yourself from your 'break' then let me know and I'll give you the list of names."

"I'm sure it'll be soon." Saracen said. He yawned again, obviously stretching.

"It better be soon." said Ghastly, and hung up.

Tanith turned to him, "Well that went well."

"I knew I should of called Dexter instead." Ghastly grumbled.

"So what now?" asked Tanith.

"We track down the sorcerers. When- sorry, if Saracen decides to call back, then we'll divide the people equally between us, but now I think we'll just work our way down."

"Who's the first?"

Ghastly reached into his pocket and pulled out the list. "Somebody with a given name of Kyle Myers."

"And where is he?"

"Luckily for us, he's in Ireland. Obviously right now he's mortal and he thinks he's a mechanic."

"How long with it take us to get there?"

"Not long, about two hours."

Tanith nodded, "Okay. I think I can manage that. Maybe. So what's the plan? Are we just going to shout out names at him until he goes back to normal?"

"Yes...unfortunately we can't really do anything else." he said and shrugged.

"Oh. Cool." said Tanith, standing and swinging her sword strap around her back. "To the van?"

"To the van." Ghastly confirmed.

Ghastly drove while Tanith sat in the passenger seat. She tried to hide her boredom. She had always hated car journeys when she felt like she had somewhere to be and a job to do. They were irritating. She knew that most people found staring out of a window and listening to the radio quite relaxing, but in Tanith's mind it was just a waste of time. She leant back into her seat and tried to go to that relaxing place that people often talked of but, annoyingly,nothing happened. She held back a sigh. The radio was playing a Green Day song quite softly, and Tanith listened to it intensely, trying to take her mind of her boredom. 21 Guns. It was a good song. She hummed along for a while but then sighed as she forgot the next part.

Ghastly glanced at her but then returned his eyes to the road. "You really dont like car journeys, do you?" he said, smiling.

She sighed again. "No...they're just boring. And pointless. I just want to get to the place, get the job done, and move on. It doesn't help when I'm playing out every scenario of what could happen in my head."

"You mean you're impatient." Ghastly said, laughing slightly.

Tanith thought. "I guess that's another word for it." She began to tap her foot. "Will you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Talk to me." she said. "I dont care what about. Talking takes my mind off the travelling."

"Oh, right." said Ghastly, looking at her.

"What?"

"I dont know what to talk about." he said, shrugging.

"Okay." said Tanith, thinking of some of the strange games Valkyrie had made her play. "How about we make assumptions about each other and if the person is right then they get to ask a question that has to be answered honestly."

Ghastly looked at her, "Does that work?"

"Me and Val play it sometimes , it's...interesting.

"What do you ask each other?"

Tanith smiled. "That's our little secret."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll play your game."

"Excellent. I'll start."

"Alright."

"You tell people that your mother was a tailor and your father was a boxer but it is actually the other away round."

Ghastly hesitated. "Correct." he said.

"I knew it." said Tanith, smiling.

"How?"

"I noticed that when you talk about your mother, you talk about how great a warrior she was, but you barely talk about your father during the war with Mevolent."

"Well, he died before war with Mevolent but well done. You noticed that?"

Tanith fought the blush that wanted to appear on her cheeks. "Yes." she said.

"Okay, you get a question."

"Hmm, what is the first bit of clothing you ever made?" said Tanith

Ghastly considered, "That would of been..." he thought hard, thinking back around four hundred years. "A scarf." He decided.

"A scarf?"

"Yes, I made it for my mother when I was five. It was over three meters long, lopsided, and made of every colour I could find. It was ugly but my mother said she loved it all the same."

Ghastly shifted uncomfortably, Tanith could tell he had never told anyone before. She leant over and kissed him on the cheek "That's sweet." she said honestly.

Ghastly smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "My turn." he said.

"Go for it." said Tanith, a smile lingering on her face.

Ghastly thought for a moment. "You had some sort of special training when you were a child that made you into the warrior you are today."

Tanith swallowed and licked her lips. "Yes."

"Time for my question."

"Shoot."

"What was the inspiration for your taken name?"

Tanith decided to answer honestly, despite the fact that it brought back memories she wanted to banish from her mind.

"The name Low came from the people I trained with as a child." she explained softly, "They were always teasing me and calling me highborn because of the proud way I acted. I was supposed to be a shadow. Someone who you would glance at and forget instantly. So because of the way I used to be, arrogant, proud, and highborn, they tormented me relentlessly, They thought I was weak."

"So you took the name Low to contrast against that?"

"Sort of." she said, "I did it because it felt right, and more like me. I wanted to show my parents when I came out that I was different, that I was strong. I thought it made a point. I wanted them to be proud of me"

"And the Tanith part?" asked Ghastly, looking across at her.

Tanith dug her nails into her palm, and took a breath. She paused for the longest time before saying: "She was the first woman I killed."

Ghastly turned to her and she felt the van slow down slightly. He looked concerned.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine." said Tanith, and when his face didn't change she said "Seriously, dont worry about it. I've gotten past the guilt, believe me. Its just..."

"Just..?"

"You're the only person I've ever told." she said, and smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I'm honoured."

Tanith didn't ask to continue the game and neither did Ghastly. Ghastly turned up the radio and they both listened to music as rain started to fall from the sky.

Finding Kyle Myers wasn't exactly difficult. He had posters and signs for "Myers Mechanics" up all over the town, and all Tanith and Ghastly had to do was follow them. The roads only had a few cars, and barely anyone was outside. After a few minutes driving through the town and following the signs, they eventually found themselves driving merrily down a gravel road which had deflated red balloons hanging droopily off trees. They came up to the place and it was surrounded by vehicles in various conditions. Some were very shiny and brand new, but others were made half of rust and had pieces that were missing. There was a building made of brick and metal, which was obviously where they did repairs, and then there was also a small section made of new looking brick which looked like it acted as a reception. Kyle Myers, Tanith assumed, was the figure she could see tinkering with a car in the garage. He seemed to be the only one in there. It was a Sunday, and usually that was people's chosen day off.

Ghastly parked up and they got out. Tanith reluctantly left her sword tucked under her chair. She pulled on her coat and turned her coat collar up against the rain. Sometimes she wished she had a hood, but it would make it more difficult to look around. Ghastly tapped his collarbones and activated his façade. She avoided looking at him, it was unnerving seeing him without the scars and she much prefered him with them. Hurrying towards the garage, she raised a hand to wave at Kyle Myers, and he blinked in surprise. He didn't look like he usually had company on Sunday's. She walked inside and Ghastly followed, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly surrounded by the delicious smell of petrol and warm rubber, Tanith inhaled, thinking of her beloved motorbike back at the Sanctuary. She had always loved that smell. In her own garage back at home, where her motorbike usually lived, it smelt exactly the same. Tanith loved the smell so much that she had put an old mattress in there so she could sit and read surrounded by the fumes. Kyle was wearing a dark navy jumpsuit with several splashes of motor oil on it and a rip on one knee that you could see his normal trousers through. He had dark hair and dull blue eyes that looked at the pair of them curiously. He straightened up from over the engine he was examining and wiped a hand over his forehead, leaving a black smudge there.

"Er, hello." he said, looking at them both.

"Hello" Tanith said brightly, pasting a smile onto her face. "Are you Kyle Myers?"

"Uh, yes." he said, looking ever so slightly bewildered.

"Great!" she enthused. "We have heard so much about you."

"Erm, you..have?" said Kyle doubtfully. His eyes flickered over to Ghastly, who looked slightly intimidating hovering around Tanith's shoulder.

"Yes. I heard you're the best mechanic for miles." She smiled.

"Oh." he said. Tanith could tell that he liked the compliment because he stood a little straighter and his chest swelled. He looked at her through clouded eyes.

"We were wondering if you could take a look at our van for us?" Ghastly asked with what semmed to be a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kyle's eyes didn't waver from Tanith as he spoke, "Sure...I can find time."

"Amazing! You're amazing." Tanith turned to Ghastly, "I told you he could do it. You didn't believe me."

"I'll admit I had my doubts." said Ghastly.

"I never had any doubts!" laughed Tanith, "Did you, Kyle?"

"Have what?"

"Doubts."

"Doubts?"

"About yourself?"

"Me? Yes."

Tanith's face fell, "Awwh." she said.

He frowned, "Wait, no."

"Excellent!" She strided off, and Kyle followed her like a lost sheep. She tapped the bonnet of the van "This is our van. Please fix it."

"I'll try my be-" began Kyle, but Tanith was already out of earshot. She stood by Ghastly and watched Kyle back as he began to tinker.

"How long do you think it'll take him to realise there's nothing wrong with it?" she asked.

"For any normal person, maybe a minute. For him? Probably about ten minutes." Ghastly replied.

Tanith grinned.

"So how shall we go about this name business?" asked Tanith.

Ghastly shrugged, "Any way we can, I suppose. He'll probably end up thinking we're insane, especially after that performance."

Tanith rolled her eyes, "It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't that good either." he said, smiling.

"Dont lie to yourself, it was Oscar worthy."

"Of course."

Tanith looked over at Kyle again and frowned, "He looks really confused."

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Do you think he's onto us?"

Kyle stood and looked over at them, the same confused look on his face. He strode over, wiping his hands on his trousers.

"Umm," he said, looking back and forth at them, "What did you say was wrong with it?"

"We didn't." said Ghastly.

"Its the engine." said Tanith, but then she hesitated, "Or at least I think it is. I dont know parts of cars."

Kyle looked blank, "The engine is the bit that makes it go."

"Then yes," Tanith said nodding enthusiastically, "It was the engine."

"There's nothing wrong with the engine though."

"Wait, what bit is the engine again?"

"The bit that makes it g-"

"No, what does it look like?"

Kyle sighed, "It's inside the bonnet-"

"Wait so its not the round things on the outside?"

"You...you mean the wheels?"

"Yes I think so."

"They dont make it go."

"Yes they do?"

"No." he said impatiently, "They dont."

"Oh." Tanith said miserably. "Elliott Fickle."

"Sorry?" said Kyle, looking at her strangely.

"It's what I use for swear words. Elliott Fickle." she said, and scanned his face closely. Nothing. Silly names."

"Yes," chipped in Ghastly, "Names like Elliott Fickle, Oberon Vast, Tyranny Chirp, and Goliath Hearth."

Kyle's face paled suddenly and he swallowed. He looked at them back and forth, his head swinging from side to side. He didn't look like he had just remembered who he was. He looked scared.

"Um." he stammered, "I should probably- um- go. I have stuff to do...lots. Um..."

"Kyle?" said Ghastly, stepping forward. Kyle stumbled backwards into the garage and fell against a table.

"You're you're with them!" he spluttered, panic in his eyes.

"With who?" asked Ghastly.

"Dont act dumb!" he cried, throwing his hand out. Clutching in his fist was a screwdriver. "Stay away from me! I told your people I wanted no part in it! Get away!"

"Easy." said Ghastly, eyeing the screwdriver carefully. They didn't know what sorcerer he was, but if he had regained some of his memories like it was rumored then they had to be cautious.

"Who?" urged Tanith, stepping forward so she was beside Ghastly. Kyle swung the screwdriver in a wide arch and Tanith stepped back, her hands in the air. Almost in despair, he dropped the screwdriver and placed his hands over his ears.

"Please get away from me." he said softly. "Just leave me alone. I like who I am. I have a wife and two kids and I won't leave them, even if this is a fake me."

Tanith and Ghastly hesitated.

"Okay." said Ghastly after a while, "Okay. We're sorry. We will go now, alright?"

Kyle nodded, some colour returning to his cheeks. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry about freaking you out." Tanith said, smiling apologetically.

Kyle gave a weak smile back, "Your friend with the piercings freaked me out more."

Ghastly nodded like he knew what he was talking about, "Sorry about it him-"

"Her" corrected Kyle.

"Her." muttered Ghastly. Kyle looked at him with wide eyes and Tanith could see some of the fear creeping back in. Thinking fast, she took Ghastly's arm and smiled at Kyle."We'll be going now." she said, and Ghastly nodded.

"Bye" said Kyle.

"Goodbye." said Tanith.

They walked back to the van and got in. Tanith slid onto her seat and did her seatbelt. She turned to Ghastly, who was beginning to turn the van around.

"Well that was weird." she said.

"Yes it was..." he said.

"So he already had some sort of idea about who he is...or was?"

"I think so." he said, "He only started getting scared when we mentioned the names."

"Someone must be tracking them down and trying to bring them back. They're not with us though obviously."

"Remember what he said? 'I want no part in it'? What if they're tracking them down so they can work for them?"

"Who? Ravel's people?"

Ghastly stiffened. He was still metaphorically wounded from Ravel's betrayal, even after he died. Tanith knew he didn't hate him as much as he used to because the remaining Dead Men had gotten justice for Shudder's death. He still hated him, of course, but some of the rage he had felt had been replaced by a numb sort of sadness. How could Ravel betray the people he had spent decades protecting?

"Probably..." Ghastly muttered.

Tanith decided to change the subject, "So what do we do now?"

"We should find him and tell him his name."

Tanith was silent and looked out of the window.

"What it is?" said Ghastly.

"It's just...he has a family. A life. Not an amazing life but a life all of the same. We're taking away a father and a husband. He has a job, friends, family, and a whole personality that are going to be taken away."

"Kyle Myers isn't who he really is."

"I know...but still. It's like Kyle Myers is a whole separate person who exists, and we are just going to change him into someone else he can't even remember being. It just seems cruel."

"We have to do it." said Ghastly, but he didn't sound positive. "There's a sorcerer with a life in there too, and he was always there. Kyle Myers was created to hide the sorcerer away. He's a fake."

Tanith sighed. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I," said Ghastly, "But it has to be done."

She said nothing.

They'd waited for a few hours for Kyle to finish working. He had started off in his car at around six o'clock, heading out into town. Tanith had borrowed a motorbike so she could follow him without him knowing it. Technically, she had stolen it, but it had been taken from a man that had been away for a while and he wouldn't miss it. It took her a while to find a bike suitable to steal because she didn't want to cause any unnecessary hassle. The man she'd taken it from had many soggy newspapers sitting on his doorstep, and that had clued Tanith in. After a closer inspection that she carried out by simply unlocking the back door and walking in, she found letters piled up underneath the letter slot. The motorbike wasn't exactly in peak condition like Tanith's, but it worked. She could tell that it was fairly old and rarely used. She'd put it back later.

If they followed Kyle in the van, then he would of saw them and panicked. They didn't want him to be scared. Scared people are paranoid people and that makes them difficult to handle. Tanith trailed him on the motorbike, her hair tied back in an attempt to change her appearance. The bike had no helmet by it and there wasn't one in the house, which was disappointing. She wasn't worried about herself of course, she'd fallen off more vehicles than she could bother to remember, but she didn't want Kyle to look in his mirror and see her face. She memorised the path he took, remembering the turns and the landmarks and the street names. He arrived at his house and turned into the driveway. Before he could see her, she sped up and went to the end of the street. She stopped the motorbike and parked in the shadows, hiding. Her eyes were the only thing visible, gleaming in the darkness. Kyle got out of his car, looking tired. He slammed the door with a little too much force than necessary and sighed. He walked to the door and checked behind him before unlocking it and slipping inside.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Tanith set off back to where Ghastly was waiting at the motorbike man's house. She put the motorbike back where she found it, turning off the engine. She had to hotwire the bike to get it working, but she soon managed to turn it off again. She walked over to the van and got in, buckling her seatbelt. Ghastly pulled out onto the road and Tanith gave him clear directions to Kyle's house. They pulled over at the end of the road in the darkness. Ghastly turned off the engine.

"How shall we do this?" he murmured, almost to himself.

"Well we should try to do it without alerting his wife and kids."

"Yes," said Ghastly, pulling out a cloaking sphere, "That's possible."

Tanith went to roll her eyes, but stopped herself. "How long have you had that?" she asked.

"Since the Sanctuary."

She sighed. "Right."

They got out of the van and walked down the streets, their heads bowed. They didn't want to attract any unecessary attention. Ghastly had the cloaking sphere clutched in his fist. They came up to Kyle's house and they could hear nothing from inside. The living room curtains were closed but there was no sound emitted from the room and no light leaking out from behind the curtain. The upstairs curtains were drawn too, and they were also all dark. Tanith motioned for Ghastly to follow her and he nodded, walking close to her and activating the cloaking sphere. He twisted it and they disappeared from view. He adjusted it, making sure that it was as small as possible so that they didn't make any walls disapear. Tanith walked round the back, Ghastly sticking closely to her as she navigated around to the back door. She came to a bush and she thought about hopping over it before she realised that they woulldn't be able to hear her crashing around becuase of the sphere. She mentally slapped herself for that one.

She went to the back door and knelt down, pressing her hand against the lock. She allowed herself to drift into the workings of the lock and then her eyes momentarily closed. She heard the click that told her she had done her job, and then she stood and nodded to Ghastly. Ghastly went first, holding the cloaking sphere carefully in one hand as he slowly pushed the door open with the other. It creaked lightly but Tanith hoped that the sphere had prevented that sound from travelling. The slipped inside, not bothering to turn the lights on. They left the back door unlocked incase for some reason they needed to make a quick getaway.

"Hang on." said Tanith, speaking normally but with a slight hesitation, "I'm going to disable the phone.". She walked over to the knee high table in the hallway and knelt down, Ghastly behind her. She pulled out the cord from the wall. She took out her sword slowly so she would not accidentally cut Ghastly and then she cut the line.

"Cool." she said, sliding her sword back into her scabbard,

"Ready?" asked Ghastly,

"Yup." said Tanith as she pulled out the list of names from her pocket.

"Great." he said, "Let's go."

They walked up the stairs quietly despite the fact that the creaks they made were silenced by the cloaking sphere. Tanith kept behind Ghastly and prepared herself to read off as many names as she could. They walked through the upstairs hallway and went to the first room. They peeked inside and saw what was unmistakably a young boys room. There was a plaque that said "Keep out of Matthew's room!" on the wall. There were nerf guns scattered on the floor along with many foam bullets, which some of them glowed green in the dark. There were green army men placed in position on a small wooden desk and several battered notebooks lying next to them. The ceiling was littered with glow in the dark stars, which were easily visible in the darkness. On the wall there was an A3 drawing of four people, and it was labeled "Mummy, Daddy, Ella, and Matty" Lying on the bed under a camouflage duvet was a little boy that looked around five or six. He was very cute and he slept soundly. He had a small elephant clutched in his fist.

Tanith felt some sort of guilt run through her. They were taking away this boy's father. He wouldn't know it of course as they were going to call in Geoffrey to make them all forget about Kyle Myers. However it seemed sort of cruel to take away the memories. All of the happy memories of this boy and his father would be taken away and turned into something else. Geoffrey would probably make the mother believe that Kyle had left her, but Tanith was sure he wouldn't add too much painful details.

Tanith and Ghastly walked out without a word, closing the door softly behind them. The walked up the hallway and they passed a door labeled "Sarah". They didn't look in. Tanith didn't want to look.

They walked towards the last room that looked like a bedroom. Carefully, Ghastly pushed open the door and walked inside. On the double bed was a couple, fast asleep. Kyle Myers was on the left side of the bed and on his bedside table was an alarm clock, a watch, and a lamp. On the woman's side was some glasses, a book, and another lamp. The woman shifted in her sleep and Ghastly and Tanith momentarily froze, wondering if they had somehow awoken her. She rolled over and didn't stir.

Slowly, they walked up to Kyle's side. Ghastly passed the cloaking sphere to Tanith, and she got ready to read the names. Ghastly leant over Kyle and reached forward. He placed his hand softly on his shoulder, not gripping at all. A sleeping person would not of felt that, but Kyle did.

His eyes snapped open and he cried out, blinking up at them for a second before slamming his palm into Ghastly's face. There was a loud ringing sound and a flash, and Ghastly fell to his knees, groaning and blinking. Kyle looked at his hands with terror for a few seconds and ran out of the room. Tanith almost dropped the sphere in shock, she went to her knees beside Ghastly, who was grunting and grimacing.

"Ghastly?" she said, a note of panic in her voice, "Can you hear me?" Ghastly?" She shook him, and he groaned again. Tanith heard the back door open and close.

"Get Kyle." he said quietly, rubbing his head.

"Stay here." she said and sprang to her feet, leaving the cloaking sphere with Ghastly in case the woman awoke.

Tanith went to the bedroom window and looked out. Kyle was quivering behind the bushes at the front of the house, shaking and looking at his hands. She opened the window and quietly as she could, keeping her eyes fixed on Kyle in case he moved. She put the notebook with the names in her pocket. She took the shackles from her pocket and held them in her right hand. She climbed onto the window ledge and jumped, landing with ease on the dewy grass. She landed behind Kyle, who was muttering to himself. He hadn't heard her.

"Impossible..." he was whispering.

She positioned herself behind him silently, readying the shackles. She darted forwards and pulled his arms behind him. She clicked the shackles closed and Kyle gasped and looked at her. As if on instinct he flexed his hand, but nothing happened. He looked as if he was about to scream so Tanith clamped a hand over his mouth.

She dragged him backwards to the wall of the house and placed her foot on the wall, feeling gravity shift and change to her desires. She walked up the wall backwards, her eyes on the street so that nobody would see her. Kyle was thrashing madly and weeping, looking terrified.

"Please..." he mumbled against her hand.

"I'm sorry." she said. She was being honest.

The window was locked. Maybe Ghastly was back on his feet and he did it, but she didn't think so. Tanith walked back down to the ground and went round the back again, but also found that door locked too. And uneasy feeling crept into her gut but she pushed it down. Holding Kyle by his shackles, she unlocked the door again. His eyes widened but he was no longer begging. Tanith saw defeat in his eyes.

Stepping into the living room cautiously, Tanith looked around. She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She tugged Kyle along behind her, like some weird dog. She couldn't hear Ghastly. She couldn't hear anyone.

Now she was on edge. Why was the window and the door locked if it wasn't Ghastly? A thought occurred to her; what if it was the people that Kyle had spoken about this morning? It made sense. She put a careful hand on her sword hilt, scanning around for-

A glowing projectile erupted from the darkness and hit her chest. Tanith jumped with surprise. She didn't feel it hit her thanks to Ghastly's clothes, but the shock made her jump. Adrenaline flooded her veins and she took out her sword, making it glint in the light so that they could see it. She heard a whimper. She took a look at the glowing thing stuck to her chest. She frowned. Wait...was that a...nerf bullet?

A boy, Matthew, leapt out from the shadows, brandishing a plastic gun. He looked scared but determined.

"Put the sword down!" he cried, aiming at Tanith's head.

Frozen with disbelief, Tanith did as she was asked, blinking at the boy curiously. Kid's got balls, she thought. She didn't want to scare him more than she already had. Kyle began to thrash more desperately, shouting at the boy from beneath Tanith's fingers. Matthew picked up Tanith's sword carefully and pointed it at her.

"Let my daddy go." he said, his voice quivering.

"Matthew..." Tanith began, unsure of what to do. Matthew lunged forward and sliced at the air with Tanith's sword. She stepped back, holding up the hand that wasn't preventing Kyle from speaking.

"Okay, okay." she murmured, "My sword is real you know."

Tanith wondered if she could read out some names without the boy impaling her.

"I know." said Matthew, scowling at her. "I'm five, not stupid."

"I apologize." Tanith took a step forward but Matthew brandished her sword again.

"Stay back." he commanded.

Tanith sighed. Ghastly came down the stairs, rubbing his temple. He glanced up and saw the sight in front of him. He froze and looked around.

"Uh..." he looked at Tanith, "Have a missed something?"

"Matthew here has my sword."

"How-"

"Please. Don't ask."

Ghastly raised his eyebrows but turned to Matthew. "Hey, buddy. Can I get that sword-?" he asked. Matthew swung the sword and Ghastly stepped back, his eyes widening in surprise. He looked at Tanith and she shrugged.

"Let my daddy go." he repeated.

"Why don't you let the sword go and we'll talk?" said Tanith, slightly annoyed. Ghastly splayed his hand out in front of him and Matthew turned the sword on him. Ghastly waited for a second, before twisting his hand. The sword flew out of Matthew's grip and clattered to the floor in front of Ghastly,. He picked it up and returned it to Tanith's holster.

"Thanks." she said.

"You're welcome." he said.

Matthew looked at Ghastly with shock, his eyes registering the scars in what looked like fear. Ghastly's face fell a little when he saw Matthew's scared expression, but kept a smile on his face.

"How did you do that?" gasped Matthew.

"Magic." said Ghastly.

"No but how ?"

Ghastly frowned slightly, "Seriously, magic." he said. He clicked his fingers and a flame appeared, sending flickering light across his scars. Kyle slumped against Tanith and she tightened her grip. Matthew looked at Ghastly with mingled awe.

"How did you get your scars?" he asked.

"I was cursed." said Ghastly.

Matthew hesitated. His eyes flickered over to his father who was looking more scared than Matthew himself. He paused. They waited.

"Mummy!" screeched Matthew suddenly, "Help!"

Tanith turned to Ghastly. "Cloaking sphere?"

He shook his head frantically. "I left it upstairs. Damn!"

"We should go-"

"No time." said Ghastly, as Kyle's wife thundered down the stairs. "Read names. Now."

Tanith began to read names as Kyle's wife appeared on the stairs.

"Matthew?" she gasped, her face ashen white. She swallowed at the sight of the intruders in her house. Fear crossed her face. "Who are you?"

"Its okay-"

The woman shook her head as if to clear it. She sprinted to the telephone, stumbling slightly, and cried out as she found it sabotaged. Obviously thinking fast, she ran to the door. Ghastly moved to intercept her. He grabbed her gently and pulled her backwards, kicking and screaming. He clamped a hand around her mouth to smother the noise.

"Sorry." he said.

More footsteps came down the stairs. A girl who looked about three appeared in the hallway. She rubbed her eyes and then saw what was in front of her. "Mummy?" she said.

Matthew went to his sister and took her hand, standing slightly in front of her as if to protect her. Tanith felt a pang for her own brother when he did that, but she soon banished that thought away. The wife was thrashing in Ghastly's arms like she was being electrocuted.

"Mummy?!" cried the girl whose name was Sarah. "I'm scared! What's happening? Why are there nasty people in our house?! Mummy!" she buried her face into Matthew's chest and wept.

Ghastly nodded at Tanith, "Do it..." he said.

She took her hand of Kyle's mouth and he faltered, surprised. She began to read out names while holding his shackles, and tears formed in his eyes.

"Dont..." he begged, "Please. I'll do anything..."

She read on, blocking out the world. I'm sorry.

"Please I'll do anything you ask, just dont..."

Tanith stuttered but read on.

Desperation was leaking into Kyle's voice now, "Please!" he cried, tears falling from his eyes to the carpet. Tanith set her jaw. Has to be done, she repeated to herself. The wife was still struggling against Ghastly but he never let go. Sarah and Matthew were both crying now, confused and terrified. Tanith read another name. Nothing.

"Stop it!" shouted Matthew, his arms around his sister, "You're hurting him! Stop it!"

Another name.

Kyle was sobbing now. He choked as he hyperventilated. He looked at Tanith, his eyes pleading. "You dont have to do this!" he cried, "You dont have to do this! Leave me alone! I'm fine! I'm fine! Leave me alone! Please!"

Matthew whimpered.

"You dont have the right to do this!" screamed Kyle, losing it. "You can't take my life away! It's not fair! It's not fair!"

Tanith didn't hesitate.

"I am a person too! I am a person too!" Kyle screeched.

"Ragnor Omen." said Tanith.

Kyle slumped to the floor, his eyes closed. Sarah and Matthew cried out.

Kyle's wife screamed. Ghastly let her go, a sad expression on his face. He stood by Tanith, who was breathing heavily. He put his arm around her and she leaned into him.

"It's alright." he said.

She shook her head, her face pale.

Kyle's wife threw herself down by Kyle and stroked his hair. Tears were falling from her eyes. She looked at Kyle, and then at her children who were weeping. She swallowed hard and waited. Tanith and Ghastly didn't move.

Ragnor Omen opened his eyes. A curious look was on his face. Kyle's wife whimpered with relief and kissed him, straight on the lips. She looked at him and smiled despite her tears.

Ragnor looked bewildered. "Um, not that I'm objecting or anything..." he said in a different accent to Kyle, "But who are you?"

Kyle's wife gasped and pulled away from him, scrambling away to where her children stood. Sarah had no idea what was going on from the look on her face and Matthew looked confused. He looked at Tanith viciously. Ragnor stood and looked at the family before him, all of them looking at him expectantly. He drew in a shaky breath and ran a hand through his flat hair. It stuck up in several places now. It looked out of character. "Do you know how I got here?" he asked,

Nobody said a word.

There was an awkward pause.

Kyle's wife strided up to Ghastly and Tanith, "What the hell did you just do to my husband?" she said quietly. The venom in her voice made them take a step back. She looked at them like they were monsters.

"Husband..?" murmured Ragnor. He looked at Tanith and Ghastly.

Sarah ran up to Ragnor, not quite understanding, and threw her arms around him, "Daddy!" she said happily. Ragnor stumbled away from her, shock on his face. Sarah was unbalanced by his stumble and she fell over. She began to cry when her Daddy didn't pick her up.

"Sarah..." said Kyle's wife, fighting back her tears. She picked Sarah up. "Matthew..." she said, taking his hand.

"What's going on?" Ragnor said to Tanith and Ghastly as he began to panic. "Why am I with the mortals? What's going on? Tell me!"

Ghastly looked at the family helplessly, and Ragnor understood. He walked forward and placed a hand on Kyle's wife and Matthew's head. There was a soft glow of slight from his palm and they fell asleep on the carpet. He did the same to Sarah, but placed her down. Tanith swallowed as pity clouded her thoughts. It had to be done, she thought as she tried to persuade herself that she had done the right thing. She looked down at the family on the floor, all sleeping soundly. They were peaceful. When Geoffrey got to them, they would lose all memories of Kyle Myers and who he had been. Perhaps that was for the best.

Ragnor Omen turned to them, anger twisting his features. "Explain." he commanded.


	6. Chapter 6: Valkyrie

(Just a little thing before the chapter begins: The person mentioned in this chapter has my name(s) but is not necessarily me. They may have characteristics of myself but I dont see her as "me". I wanted to include myself because who doesn't want to be in the Skulduggery world? If you find this a little...self-centered then I apologize. I'm not trying to big myself up or make myself look better than I am, I just wanted to write myself into the universe. I dont know if the character I'm talking about will reappear, but if you want her to, or even dont want her to, then let me know. Please review or comment and let me know your thoughts c: )

The person they were searching for, Elise Longden, was still in secondary school. She was fifteen and in year eleven. Valkyrie assumed that she had just taken or was in the middle of her exams judging by the time of year. That kinda sucked considering that Elise was about to have her life changed forever. Valkyrie felt sorry for her.

Walking through an actual school was a strange experience. Valkyrie had many memories of school, thanks to Stephanie, but the feeling of consciously being in one was a peculiar one. She had visited one when Kitana and her friends had gone on a rampage, but for most of that time she was invisible, and for the rest she was fighting for her life. She didn't really count that time.

In all honestly, she'd forgotten about what it felt like to walk down crowded hallways filled with judgemental teenagers. People stared at her as she walked, and when she made eye contact they broke away, looking down and flowing flawlessly into conversation with their friends. She was wearing all black, like always, and people eyed her outfit curiously as she walked down the corridor with Skulduggery by her side. She kept her hands in her pockets, staying casual, and returned any looks she got her way.

Skulduggery stuck out like a sore thumb. His extravagant suit and hat combo looked severely out of place in the the chaos of the hallway. Teenage boys snorted and poked fun at him as he went past, but Skulduggery took no notice. The uniform here was plain enough; a white polo shirt with black or grey trousers or a skirt. Most of the girls were wearing tight skirts that were rolled up at the top, and they showed as much skin as possible. Several girls were wearing black trousers that came in various styles of tightness. Some were wearing black skater skirts of varying lengths. A few year sevens had tried to copy this look, but their skater skirts fell past their knees, making them seem even shorter than they already were. Scarily, some of the younger girls were clad in thick make-up and tight skirts. Valkyrie sighed. She had no problem with people wearing whatever the hell they wanted, but to her there was something really wrong with twelve year olds showing off that much skin.

They approached the school office and went inside. A woman who seemed to be in charge of the administration was talking quietly on the phone, and she waved for them to sit down when they approached. They did. She was wearing a small silver badge that said "Miss Flora Dixon, Adminstration". Her brown hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail which curled around her neck to rest on her chest. She had brown eyes, looked a little bit overweight, and had an engagement ring on her left hand. The clothes she wore were unimpressive. A crease formed in her brow as she talked and clicked her mouse. Valkyrie looked away.

She placed her hands on her lap and tapped her fingers against her knees, watching them. Valkyrie raised her eyes and they met with an older female teacher's. Valkyrie gave her a curt nod and the teacher frowned, looking to Skulduggery and raising her eyebrows at him. Valkyrie scowled. She hated the way teachers demanded respect. At least she had acknowledged the teacher. Skulduggery tilted his head at the teacher and shrugged. The teacher pursed her lips and moved on.

"See," hissed Valkyrie quietly with a scowl on her face, "This is why I dislike school."

"You just don't like being told what to do." replied Skulduggery with his voice down.

"Neither do you." she said indignantly, keeping her eyes out for anyone passing. "Did you see the look on her face? Like I was beneath her? At least I let her know I knew she was there. What did she want exactly? Me to stand up and thank the universe for her existence?"

Skulduggery sighed. "If I knew this was going to be a problem-" he began half sarcastically.

"It won't be! It isn't!" she muttered at him. His façade rolled its eyes.

Miss Flora Dixon of Administration had just finished her telephone call. Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood up. They went to her and she regarded them with impatience. "Yes?" she said, "Can I help you?"

Skulduggery's facade smiled and his hands went to his pockets.

"My name is Detective Inspector Me. And yes, that is my name. My family were very arrogant and remarkably unimaginative."

Flora blinked in surprise, temporarily stunned, but soon snapped out of it and opened her mouth to say something. Skulduggery cut her off swiftly, "I know," he said, "It comes as quite a shock. You would never believe that I come from a narcissistic family at first glance. I'm just too...dignified."

Valkyrie snorted but turned it into a loud cough. She looked away and cleared her throat, regaining her composure. When Valkyrie looked back at Flora, she looked confused.

"I am hoping to interview a few students." said Skulduggery warmly, "I was wondering if you could arrange this?"

"What are you interviewing them for?" asked Flora, looking slightly suspicious.

"Errrm..." said Skulduggery, thinking. Flora's eyes narrowed.

"Road safety." said Valkyrie suddenly, and Skulduggery shot her a look that said 'seriously?'. She shrugged. They turned back to Flora, who was looking more bewildered than ever.

"Road safety..?" she muttered almost to herself. She shook her head slightly, as if clearing it. "I'm sorry," she said, "Do you have an appointment?"

Skulduggery frowned. "Do I look like I need an appointment?"

"Everybody needs an appointment."

"But I have natural authority."

Flora sighed as if it was some sort of joke. "Look," she began, "I can't let you see any of the children until you have made an appointment and it has been confirmed. You'll probably need a letter of your superior, informing us why you wish to talk to some of the students about...road safety. We can't just let anybody in here you know." she chucked.

Skulduggery laughed woodenly along with her. "Of course not. We're sorry for wasting your time." he said. Without even a goodbye, Skulduggery turned around and walked out. Valkyrie smiled at Flora and hurried after him, having to skip slightly to catch up.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what about?" he said, turning the corner.

"We kind of have to find this person? You know? So we can't just give up when we're told that we need an appointment."

"We're not giving up." said Skulduggery. He paused by a door marked "storage" and checked that the hallway was clear before slipping inside. Valkyrie followed, frowning. Skulduggery pulled out a cloaking sphere from his jacket pocket. Everything clicked.

"Ohh." said Valkyrie, "Was this the plan all along?"

"Yes." he said, "But I thought if we could try to do it normally anyway, just to make sure."

"Right, okay"

Skulduggery twisted the cloaking sphere and suddenly they were invisible. They slipped out of the storage room, trying not to open it too far in case anyone was outside. The walked out and began down the corridor, Valkyrie close by Skulduggery's side.

"So where to?" she asked, her voice slightly hushed out of habit.

"The entire of the girl's year is taking an exam right now, that's where we find her." said Skulduggery in a normal voice.

"Okay."

They walked to the exam room, avoiding the more crowded routes. They slipped past teachers and students alike, and none of them even seemed suspicious. That was to be expected, of course. Valkyrie still wasn't really used to the invisible thing. It was unnerving knowing that people couldn't see or hear them. They came to the exam room. There was a normal looking door and to both sides of it was a long window where students could be seen scribbling away. Most of them were hunched over their papers and writing furiously, but others were leaning back in their chairs, staring at the clock on the wall with smug smirks on their faces. At the front was another large window that faced what could only be described as a forest. Birds fluttered in the trees and their hooting echoed through the glass. It wasn't a bad view for an exam room to be honest. On a whiteboard at the front was the name of the exam and the time it began. Valkyrie checked the exam duration and then realised that they only had ten minutes left. Some of the students finished up and yawned as they lay their heads against the desk.

"What does this person look like?" asked Valkyrie.

"This person's name is Elise Longden." replied Skulduggery, "And we don't know."

"Then how are we supposed-?"

"I was thinking we'd see her given name on her exam paper."

"That's your plan?" Valkyrie hissed. "Really? There are over a hundred students in there and the exam finishes in eight minutes.

"Well, we'll just have to work fast."

"Work...fast?" she said in disbelief. Skulduggery started forwards and slowly opened the door to the exam room. She stuck close by him, careful not to let any part of herself slip out of the dome of invisibility. She had the feeling that the pupils would panic if they saw a hand hovering in the air.

The students were arranged on single tables, in rows. She tiptoed inside, though it was not needed, and Skulduggery began to check the names written on the front of the exam papers. They could only see the names when the papers were closed. Skulduggery went down the aisle, checking the ones on the left. Valkyrie sighed and began checking the ones on the right. Some of them couldn't be read because the papers had not been finished yet. When that happened, they moved on, hoping that the person they were looking for had finished. After a minute or so of this, Valkyrie began to get bored. She wasn't used to this sort of thing and she decided she didn't like it. She was used to action and fun and other cool stuff. Her mind went blank until she realized she wasn't really concentrating. Her eyes were unfocused and she yawned loudly. Skulduggery looked at her and removed his façade after one side began to droop. Amazingly, his skull still seemed to show an exasperated expression.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly, stretching. Valkyrie tried to wake herself up a bit by pinching her arm. It didn't work very well.

Suddenly, a wave of white hot light flashed in front of her eyes and Valkyrie cried out as her eyes stung. Colours burst forth and swirled in her eyes. Her vision was blurry. She couldn't see. She staggered.

"Valkyrie?" said Skulduggery urgently, his hand around her upper arm, steadying her. "Are you alright?"

She swayed on the spot, grabbing Skulduggery for support. Her vision came back and spots danced in her eyes. She gasped. Her sight was back and it seemed sharper than it was before. Everything had crisp, fine edges like it had been cut with a fine knife. Skulduggery lit up in a brilliant red and his glow radiated colour on her skin. She looked at him in curious surprise, remembering the last time this happened. When they were fighting Darquesse, the sorcerers around her lit up like beacons. She hadn't really thought about it since because she had just assumed it was a fluke. She looked at Skulduggery with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I- I can see..." she hesitated, "you're glowing."

"I'm always glowing." said Skulduggery, tilting his head.

She groaned. "No...just...no. I mean all around you is this red light."

"Oh." he said. He let go of her arm and she stumbled slightly. "Can you walk?" he asked.

Valkyrie nodded. "Yes."

"We need to find the girl. Then we can figure this out, okay?"

"Alright." she murmured, staring at the blood red aura pulsing out from him. "This has happened before, you know." she said, checking some more papers."

Skulduggery glanced at her, interested."When?"

"When we were fighting Darquess- Skulduggery!" Valkyrie said in surprise. "It's her!" She pointed at the blonde head a few rows away from them. "That's Elise! I can see her magic!"

A dark blue glow, not unlike the night sky, was surrounding the girl that was still writing on her paper. Her head was bowed and her long blonde hair hid her face from view.

"Are you sure?" he said urgently.

"Yes, I'm sure. She's the only one who has light around her."

Elise raised her head and looked at the clock, biting her lip as she realised the time. Two minutes until the end of the exam. She sighed with relief and rested her head in her hands. They walked over to her and Valkyrie took in her face. She had long hair down to her waist and a side fringe. Her eyes were bright blue and large shadows were underneath her eyes. She rubbed her temple and stretched out her fingers. They clicked loudly and Valkyrie shuddered. She hated that.

Elise looked out of the window and into the forest, her eyes turning glassy. Outside, rain was beginning to fall from the sky and the pattering could be heard on the rooftop. Drops splashed on the window. Valkyrie turned and tried to see what Elise was looking at exactly but nothing of importance was there. She seemed to look out into some faraway place that nobody else could see.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie stood beside her, determined to stick by her until they had the chance to give her back her memories. Coming out of her daydream, Elise sighed and stretched her arms above her head. She glanced around the room absentmindedly, careful not to let her eyes linger on any students so that she wasn't accused of cheating. She glanced to the side of her, where Skulduggery and Valkyrie were standing, and frowned. A crease formed between her eyebrows and she stared at the spot where they were. Elise seemed to look right at them as they stood there, despite their invisibility. She surveyed them with those blue eyes, and Valkyrie didn't dare move in case she saw. It was impossible, of course she couldn't see them. The way Elise looked at the place where they stood made Valkyrie wonder if she was aware of her and Skulduggery's presence. Elise blinked and moved her eyes to Valkyrie's face, and their eyes met. Valkyrie let out a quiet gasp. Elise turned away.

"Did you see that?" whispered Valkyrie, "She looked right at me!"

"Why are you whispering?" he said at normal volume.

"Because if she can see me then she might be able to hear me too."

"She could of been looking through at something behind you."

Valkyrie shook her head. "It was like she knew I was there. Its hard to explain but I know she knew."

"Well, that's... interesting." he said. "There's no way she could see us Valkyrie. Nobody can see through cloaking spheres. She might of just sensed that we were there."

"Yeah" said Valkyrie uncertainly, glancing at Elise.

"Time." said a teacher by the front. He stood and surveyed them all for a second before continuing. "Please leave everything on the desks and exit in silence. Once you leave you will not be allowed back in. Have a nice day."

There was an almighty scraping noise as all of the pupils stood up at the same time. Elise was one of the last to get up, and she stretched again as she rose. Yawning, she made eye contact with a girl as she walked towards the door. She walked beside the other girl until they were outside. Skulduggery and Valkyrie waited for a moment before following.

Elise and her friend were already conversing by the time Skulduggery and Valkyrie got to them. Elise walked with her head down and her hands clasped in front of her. Her eyes rarely wavered from the floor and her shoulders always had a hunch to them. Her blonde hair hung down to her waist and it was slightly messy, as if she had been running her hands through it.

"It wasn't that bad," said the girl, "but the last question was really-"

"Difficult." finished Elise, "Hard. Nearly impossible?" The girl sent her an annoyed look.

Elise twisted her fingers, and smiled slightly. "Sorry, Amy." she said. She had an English accent.

"I just saw it and like gave up right then. I just knew it wasn't happening." said Amy. "I can't wait until we get into the real world and we have calculators."

"Yeah..." said Elise. "I just hope I'm going to be okay."

"Yeah, well I'm sure I'll be fine." said Amy. "But I always worry. Hey, what's your target grade again?"

"Erm, an A o think. Probably leaning more towards a B if I'm honest."

"Well my target grade is an A. Probably a high one. I'm better than some people at maths."

Elise looked uncomfortable and what might of been a slight blush crept up onto her cheeks. Valkyrie thought that comment had sounded like it was directed at Elise.

"Ah, well." said Elise, a knowing smile creeping onto her face,"Some people are better than you at other things."

"Like what?"

Elise smiled again and looked off into the distance. She kept the answer to herself and shrugged.

"You are very strange." said Amy.

Elise looked at her, "I know." she said evenly. "Are you just getting that now?"

"Surprisingly not, no." Amy muttered sarcastically.

Silence followed until they reached the school gates.

Elise sighed. "I'm so happy we get the rest of the day off."

"I know right? It's great. And tomorrow is Friday, which is great."

"Yeah," she said, "I seriously cannot wait to go home, I'm exhausted."

"Me too." said Amy. "Any plans for the weekend?"

"Hmm, I may marathon Game Of Thrones..." said Elise with a grin.

"Of course you will." groaned Amy. "Fancy coming out on Saturday night?"

"Nah. I mean no. No, thank you."

"Why not?"

"Erm, I'm tired...I have homework and..." Elise hesitated.

"And?" prompted Amy.

"Well, you know...Doctor Who is on Saturday night." Elise grinned sheepishly and Amy rolled her eyes.

"You are so pathetic." she said. She seemed to spot something in the car park. "Anyway, I'll see you on Monday. Bye!" she walked off towards a car sitting the the car park. Elise stared after her with her hands in her pockets before beginning to walk.

"You are so pathetic." she muttered to herself in an imitation of Amy. She contained to murmur underneath her breath but the rest was inaudible.

She adjusted the bag on her back and walked down the pathway. Her head was bowed because of he slight rain and her arms were wrapped tightly around herself. She was walking quite quickly but they did not need to hurry to keep up. Her shoulders were hunched and tense, and she looked behind her occaissonally. She looked nervous.

She approcahed her house just as the rain cleared away. She reached the gate and kicked it open with a loud bang, and shouted "I'm home!"

They followed her and slipped through the gate before it had time to close. They waited a moment before going into her house.

"Hey , sweetheart." said a woman from the couch sipping a cup of tea. She had a battered book on her lap and she smiled warmly at Elise.

"Hey Mum." she said, smiling softly.

"How was your day?" asked her Mum.

"Meh." said Elise.

"Good?"

"Of course not," she joked, "It's school."

Elise's Mum smiled slightly and went back to her book.

Elise turned and went into the kitchen. She pulled off her bag and jacket and tossed them into the cupboard, and soon her shoes followed with two bangs. She went to the fridge and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"Is this mine?" she asked as she walking into the living room.

"Yeah." said her mum, not looking up from her books.

She ripped open the bar and took a large bite. "Aw, thank you." she said, slightly muffled.

"Don't worry about it." said her Mum.

"We should go." said Skulduggery as Elise plodded up the stairs. "We probably won't get a chance to talk to her today."

Valkyrie frowned, "So we followed her for nothing?"

"Not for nothing. We now know where she lives don't we?"

"Well, yes. Are we just going to come back tomorrow?"

"I think we'll have to make a formal appointment with her in the school."

"Ooh fun." Muttered Valkyrie.

"You're really not enjoying this are you?"

"No. It's boring. I'm used to action and adventure."

"This is adventurous."

"Nothing's happening."

"You never know what tomorrow may bring, Valkyrie."

"Hm." she said.

They had decided to spend the night in the rental car. Unlike the Bentley, it was made for getting to places and it wasn't very comfy. Valkyrie had tried to sleep in it, but it was very uncomfortable and the seat wouldn't adjust properly. When she tried to change it, it made loud squeaks. When she moved it up or down it moved too far, so it was always too high or too low. It was extremely frustrating, but Valkyrie was determined to get it right.

"Would you stop fiddling with your chair?" sighed Skulduggery after a particularly loud squeak.

"I can't help it." said Valkyrie irritably, "It refuses to adjust properly."

"Just leave it then."

"I can't. It's not comfortable." she said miserably.

"You're welcome to sleep in the boot."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, "But I think I'll pass." She leant backwards in the stupid chair and folded her arms.

"Are you sulking?" asked Skulduggery, amusement in his voice.

"Yes."

"Are you sulking at me or the chair?"

She considered, "Both." she said.

In the morning they drove to a spot where Elise would be visible when she walked past. Skulduggery had rung the school the night before and they accepted their request to see her. He had told them that she had won a prize and amazingly, they believed it.

Skulduggery had his old disguise on today. The scarf, the sunglasses, the wig, the hat.

Elise walked past, wearing tight black trousers and a large hoodie. The trousers were not as tight as Valkyrie's. She walked quickly and the wind blew her long hair into her face.

"Let's go." said Skulduggery,getting out. Valkyrie got out.

Skulduggery began walking and Valkyrie looked at him, confused. "Are we not using the cloaking sphere?"

"No point." He said. "She's going to see us anyway."

"Okay."

The followed her down the road. They didn't speak and their footsteps did not make much noise against the pavement. Despite that, Elise turned around and locked eyes with Valkyrie. For a moment her footsteps faltered and she swallowed, but then she began walking again. Her pace was hurried and her shoulders were tense.

"That's weird." muttered Valkyrie.

"It is." Skulduggery muttered back.

They reached the school and Elise disappeared smoothly into the crowd of teenagers. They didn't follow her. They had an appointment after all.

"Here." said Skulduggery, passing Valkyrie the cloaking sphere.

"Er, thanks."

"Activate it."

"Why?"

"She knows you. She doesn't know me. She won't recognise me because she sees too many people each day to remember the sound of their voices."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. She'll remember you because of road safety."

Valkyrie activated the sphere.

They went to the office and found Flora tapping away at her keyboard. Because of the failed attempt with the façade the previous day, Skulduggery had decided that it woukd be best to start looked up when she heard their footsteps.

"Oh my." she murmured as she saw Skulduggery's disguise.

"Sorry." said Skulduggery casually. "I was badly burned as a child and some people find it repulsive."

"No!" she said nervously, "I wasn't-"

"Think nothing of it." he said.

His shoulders were hunched slightly as if to change his height and he put an accent on his voice just in case.

"Do you...erm...have an appointment?"

"Yes." he said brightly.

"Name?" asked Flora.

"Mr Myself."

"Erm..."

"Strange name I know."

"You're on here." announced Flora, a finger on her screen. "With Elise, is that correct?"

"It is."

"Great. She's in there waiting for you." Flora jabbed a finger to the door opposite the office. She began to type on her keyboard again.

Valkyrie frowned, there was something about the way Flora said there.

"Something wrong?"

Flora's fingers halted. "Not at all. It's just..."

"Just?" prompted Skulduggery.

"Well," Flora lowered her voice, "I'm not really supposed to say this but she's a bit of a weird one."

"Elise?"

"Yes. She's always in her own world, looking into space. Sometimes she looks at things that aren't there...just staring at nothing. She's a daydreamer, and that sometimes effects her work."

"Really?" said Skulduggery with mild interest.

"I just wanted to say. Incase you...erm...don't get a straight answer."

"Of course."

Skulduggery turned around and walked towards the door. He held it open wide and Valkyrie darted in after him. Before anyone could notice, she deactivated the cloaking sphere and went to the corner of the room.

The room was brightly lit and had two couches which had a table in between. There were framed pictures on the walls that had so called inspirational quotes on them. Skulduggery shut the door behind him.

Elise was sat on a couch, leaning forward with her hands rested on the table. Her bag was beside her. Her blonde hair shone in the light and the dark circles around her eyes were not so prominent. She smiled softly as they sat down.

"How did I know it'd be you guys?" she said. Her voice was loud in the small space and her posture radiated confidence. This surprised Valkyrie; she didn't look like the sort of person who would be comfortable in this situation.

"Hello." said Skulduggery warmly. "My name is Detective Inspector Me and my partner is Detective Inspector Her."

"Hello." said Elise, looking at them both.

There was a pause.

"We're here-" began Skulduggery.

"Are you sure you two are Detective Inspectors?" she said, a small smile on her lips.

"We're sure." said Valkyrie.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." she said. "Can I see your badges?"

There was an awkward silence and Valkyrie shifted nervously.

"I see..." said Elise slowly. "Who are you really?"

"Um..." murmured Valkyrie, looking at Skulduggery.

He hesitated and stared at Elise through his sunglasses. He went to the door and bolted it.

"That's not intimidating at all". she said.

"My name is Skulduggery Pleasant and this is my partner Valkyrie Cain."

"And I thought my name was weird." muttered Elise as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Would you say you are an escapist, Elise?" asked Skulduggery. Valkyrie frowned, what did that have to do with anything?

"As in..?"

"As in you try to avoid reality by submerging yourself in fantasy scenarios, not as in you escape from things."

Elise laughed hollowly, "Yeah I'd say so."

"Flora seems to think so too."

"She told you that? That's not very nice."

"She seems to think that you're very distant and dreamy."

"I am when I'm bored, and she bores me."

"Are you bored now?" asked Valkyrie.

Elise looked at her and smiled again. "No, I'm curious."

"Why are you curious?"

"Because two people who followed me to school are sat in a room with me. One of you isn't showing one inch of skin and is wearing an expensive suit, and the other is wearing trousers tighter than mine and an amount of black that would not be unsuitable for Batman. They pretended to be Detective Inspectors and are now talking to me about escapism. That's why I'm curious."

Valkyrie smiled.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Skulduggery Pleasant and this is Valkyrie C-"

"No, I mean who are you? Why are you here really?"

"It's hard to explain." said Skulduggery.

"I can listen when I want to." said Elise.

"I'm sure you can, but it's best if we show you." said Skulduggery.

"Go ahead."

"Valkyrie? Would you demonstrate?"

Valkyrie held out her hand and Elise leaned in, her eyes wide and curious. She made her magic flow to her hand and began to gently release it. It began to glow and she made it brighter. Flashes of miniscule lighting danced on her palm. Elise swallowed, slightly pale but looking pleased.

"Wow." she said softly as the glow lit up her face. Valkyrie expected more of a freak out and she closed her hand.

"It's not a trick." she said.

"I hope not. I'm trying not to get too excited just incase I'm hallucinating."

"You're not hallucinating." said Skulduggery. He took of his disguise and the bright lights made his skull gleam.

"That's... pretty cool. Are you dead?"

"Yes."

"Right. Just checking."

"Are you not alarmed?" he asked.

"More excited. I mean I'm freaked out, but I've wanted something like this to happen my entire life." There was a pause and she winced. "That sounds pathetic."

"It doesn't." said Valkyrie sharply. "I was the same, trust me."

Elise smiled. "I guess we're all freaks, huh?" she said.

"What do you mean?" said Skulduggery.

"I mean...because of the things that have been happening to me. Isn't that why you're here?"

"What things?" he questioned.

"Well...like this." she said. Skulduggery and Valkyrie watched her and for a moment nothing happened but then Elise's startlingly blue eyes changed to a lime green. They changed to red then purple then black then yellow and then the iris disappeared all together.

"What else can you do?" asked Valkyrie.

"At the moment the only things I can do without really focusing is my eyes. But when I'm concentrating I can change my hair colour and skin colour.

"Your powers are returning?" said Skulduggery, not able to hide his surprise.

"Returning? This has never happened to me before." Elise's eyes returned to normal.

"About that..." muttered Valkyrie under her breath.

"This is what we have been sent to tell you." said Skulduggery softly.

"What?" said Elise urgently, a hint of panic in her voice.

"You're not a freak," said Skulduggery, "You're a sorcerer. Magic exists and it is everywhere. Mortals- that is non-sorcerers- do not know it exists. We hide it from them, for their own safety."

"But how do I not know this?"

"From what we know, you were abducted years ago for an army of sorcerers. They trained you in combat and magic before sending you home with a different identity. They created a life for you and when you were needed they would tell you your name so you could fight for them."

Elise was very pale. "What do you mean by tell me my name?"

"You have three names as a sorcerer." Said Valkyrie. "Your given name, your taken name, and your true name. Your given name is the one given to you by someone else, whether it be a family member or otherwise. Your given name can be used to control you and to prevent this from happening you must choose a name to protect it. My given name was Stephanie Edgley. My taken name is Valkyrie Cain. I chose it and it is a part of me."

"What about your true name?"

Valkyrie tensed. "Um, your true name gives you all of your power and you rarely find out what it is. If you do, then you will be unimaginably powerful. If someone finds out your true name then they will have totally control over you. You can seal a true name so this doesn't happen. My true name is Darquesse."

"Are you unimaginably powerful then?"

"No. My name was too powerful for me so it developed a consciousness and tried to destroy the world."

"Oh." Elise said quietly.

"You have a taken name already." said Skulduggery. You chose it before your memory was wiped. If you hear it, you will remember everything and turn back into who you were."

"And I suppose you know my taken name?"

"We have some options-"

There was a soft knock on the door.

"We're busy!" called Skulduggery.

The knocking continued. "We're in the middle of discussing a private matter. Please leave." he said again.

The knocking got louder and more insistent. Skulduggery stood and headed to the door, obviously planning to scold the person outside. He activated his facade.

There were another three loud knocks and then a noise that sounded like a shove.

"Just bloody kick it down!" hissed a female voice.

Before anyone in the room could react, there was a loud bang and the door flew off its hinges and sent Skulduggery flying.

There were three people standing in the doorway. The one at the front was a petite woman wearing red leather trousers and a black top. She had short blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and slanted brown eyes that glinted. Next to her was a man with messy black hair and a black knuckleduster. Shadows curled around it and he had a sickly smile on her face. On the woman's other side was another woman who had a thin face with high cheekbones. Her head was shaved and tattoos covered the place where her hair would of been. She had several piercings on her face.

"My name is Feral." said the woman with the blonde hair. "Just Feral if you dont mind." Her eyes locked with Elise's and she smirked. Feral pulled out a small bloody knife and twirled it in her hand. "You're coming with us."

Skulduggery stood and fire flared in his hands. "She is not."

"C'mon Elise." purred Feral, "I thought you'd want to know about your past."

"Dont listen to her."said Valkyrie.

"Well, duh." said Elise, giving Valkyrie a look.

"Do you really want to fight us? In the middle of this school? I mean aren't you supposed to have that thing where mortals dont know about magic? What will happen if we all start scrapping here?" said Feral

"We'll figure something out." said Skulduggery. He raised his hands and the fire disappeared. He pushed forwards and a wall of air slammed into the trio and sent them flying back.

"Out." he said and they all followed him.

It was unusually quiet in the reception area and there were no people to be seen. Feral and her companions wrre groaning as they picked themsekves out of the wall. Elise had walked over to the reception desk where Flora sat and she had frozen where she stood. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was going to pass out. Valkyrie walked over, worry pooling in her stomach, and then she saw what Elise was looking at.

Flora was flopping over her desk chair, covered in blood. Her throat had been viciously sliced and you could see the white bone of her spine. Blood was on her computer screen. Valkyrie went cold.

"Like my work, do you?" teased Feral as she stood up. "She annoyed me. Really. Didn't stop saying that I needed an appointment. Do I look like the sort of person who'd give a damn about appointments?"

Elise turned. Shock was still on her face and she could not seem to come up with words. Valkyrie was also stunned. They were in a school.

"Valkyrie." said Skulduggery softly so only she could hear. "Take Elise and run. Dont argue. Take these." He passed her the list of names. "Try to find out her name. Valkyrie?"

"Yes."

"When I say run..."

Skulduggery lifted his hands and shot streams of flame at Feral. "Run!" he yelled.

Valkyrie grabbed Elise's arm and dragged her away from the scene. For a moment she was shocked but she soon began to sprint beside Valkyrie. They ran down the corridor, their shoes squeaking loudly against the floor.

"Get after them!" screeched Feral as she dived out of the way of the flame.

Her two companions did as they were told, but luckily Valkyrie and Elise had a good headstart.

Valkyrie fumbled with the piece of paper and began to read names when she could. None of them had an effect. They turned a sharp corner and Elise skidded but managed to catch herself before she fell over.

"Now would not be a good time to fall over!" Valkyrie said.

"We need to get out of the school!" said Elise. "The bell will be going in a few minutes and something tells me that they won't have anything against killing people who are in their way."

"Lead the way." gasped Valkyrie as she ran.

"This way!" cried Elise. She grabbed Valkyrie's arm and pulled her to the right down a corridor that she would of missed if she was on her own. Elise led the way past many classrooms, darting around corners with ease. The man and woman were falling behind. They ran up a staircase and Valkyrie stumbled, but Elise yanked her back up onto her feet. They were in a single corridor now and there were no doors on either side. Ahead was a door with a window and Valkyrie could see the balcony.

"Is there a way down?" she said, fighting the stitch in her side,

"Yes." she said. "Just follow me, okay?"

"Gotcha."

They burst through the doors and onto the balcony. Elise ran to the right of the balcony and vaulted over the railing. Valkyrie let out a cry of surprise and hesitated. She peered over the side and saw Elise standing on a large storage box. She vaulted over and landed beside her.

"Jump." said Elise as she leapt off the box. Valkyrie followed her. She landed on the grass and rolled. She brushed herself off and look at Elise, who smiled and turned to run-

A heavy weight crashed into Valkyrie from above and sent her slamming into the ground. The air rushed from her lungs and she thrashed to get the weight off her, but it was too heavy. She was winded and could barely breathe. A man was pinning her down to the ground and he had a weird smile on his face. His hands held down her wrists and no matter how hrd she tried, she could not break his grip. She tried to twist her hips and throw him off, but he just laughed.

"Got you." he said.

Valkyrie heard a cry to the left of her and she twisted her head. The bald woman with the piercings was pinning Elise down and she was writhing in her grip.

Valkyrie poured her magic into her hands and sent a beam of white light towards the man's face. The man twisted his head and avoided it, but he looked angry. Valkyrie concentrated and allowed her magic to flow around her body. She could feel it bubbling and boiling beneath her skin. With great effort, she pushed the heat up onto all of her flesh, and the man cried out as his hands burned. Valkyrie tried to push him off, but his weight still kept her down. The man raised his fist with the black knuckleduster as if he was going to strike her but he didn't. Shadows flowed from it and settled over Valkyrie's body like a blanket, holding her down. She knew she was trapped now.

Across from her, Elise was still struggling valiantly with the woman holding her down. She yelled and yelled as she tried to kick, punch, and scratch her captor. She wasn't strong enough and the woman only laughed.

Valkyrie had a sudden realisation that she still had the list of names clutched in her fist. Acting as if she was giving up, she allowed her head to fall sideways so she could read them. She scanned the ones that she had already read and called out two before they realised what she was doing.

"Hey!" yelled the woman, distracted. "Stop he-"

Elise took advantage of the woman being distracted by placing a hand on the woman's chin. The woman stared for a moment, shocked. Elise moved her hand and Valkyrie saw it close around one of the woman's piercings by her mouth. She hesitated for a second before ripping it out.

The woman screamed and fell off Elise. She rolled on the ground clutching her ripped mouth as if holding it together would make it feel better. Blood dripped down Elise's face and she winced at the woman on the ground. She stood and tossed the piercing aside. The man on top of Valkyrie froze with shock, and Valkyrie took those seconds to shout out a name;

"Lex Avalon!" she cried.

Elise, or Lex, straightened up and tilted her head. She brushed herself off and smoothed her school clothes.

"Well." she said, "This is weird."

She ran to the man and hit him across the jaw. It was a good punch that landed almost perfectly, and the man fell sideways onto the grass with a gasp. He got up and ran at Lex, anger clouding his eyes. She ducked under one of his punches and threw a punch of her own. The man swayed but soon regained his balance. He shadow-walked behind Lex and grabbed her from behind, putting on a triangle choke. She tried to cry out with surprise but it came out as a quiet gasp. Valkyrie still had a wall of shadow on her so she couldn't help. She could only watch.

Lex squirmed in his grip and tried to kick him in the groin. He snarled. Lex's face was red and she seemed to be panicking. She gritted her teeth and, amazingly, long clawlike nails grew from her finger tips. She dug them into his thigh and dragged upwards. The man screamed and released Lex. He fell to the ground and the shadows above Valkyrie disappeared. Lex sucked in a deep breath.

The woman had recovered somewhat during the fight and now stood, her lip still bleeding.

Valkyrie stood and gathered her magic around her fist. She punched her in the jaw and the force from her magic sent her flying across the grass. She turned to Lex, her nails back to normal.

"What are you?" asked Valkyrie.

"I-" began Lex, but she was interrupted by Feral flying through a wall.

Skulduggery floated after her.

"Oh, hello." he said, straightening his hat. "I'm glad I didn't have to save you two."

"Turns out we didn't need your help." muttered Valkyrie.

Feral stood and looked at her friends and the blood on their clothes. She sighed and dusted herself off. She held her arm as if it was hurt.

"Guess we dont win this one guys." she said, pulling up the woman. The man linped over to her. "We'll find you, Elise." she said simply.

"It's Lex now, actually." said Lex.

"Of course." said Feral. "Pleasure fighting with you." she said. She brought out a cloaking sphere and twisted it. They disappeared.

"Damn." murmured Skulduggery.

"What?" asked Valkyrie

"That was my cloaking sphere."

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. We lost another one. To a gang of killers. Grand Mage Sorrows will not be happy." he turned to Lex. "So you're you now?"

"Yes. I mean, I think so. I can remember everything, including my time as Elise. But I dont feel like a different person. I'm still me."

"What do you mean?"

"I still love my family. I still love the same food. I still love Harry Potter and Marvel and Lord Of The Rings and Game Of Thrones and Sherlock and Doctor Who and-"

"Good God." said Valkyrie, "Let's not introduce her to Gracious."

"Who's Gracious?"

"It doesn't matter, you will never meet him."

"Right." said Lex uncertainly.

"You say you remember everything?" asked Skulduggery.

"Pretty much, yes."

"In that case, the Grand Mage may have some questions for you."

"Who's the Grand Mage?"

"Currently? It's China Sorrows."

"You'll love her." said Valkyrie, smiling. "You will literally love her."

Please review and point out any mistakes! :) Let me know what you think about Lex.


End file.
